Scrooged
by yvj
Summary: Adapted from the movie of the same name. Ron having become a cynically selfish executive gets haunted by three spirits bearing lessons on Christmas Eve. Yeah it's a really original story XD
1. Warning

A/N K let's get this straight. You've probably seen this move dozens of times. You've probably read A Christmas Carol dozens of times. You seen this plot used in fanfiction dozens of times. I've used this characterization of Ron before. So check your high orginality pain threshold at the door and prepare for a friendly dose of refurbished plot.

But don't let it stop you from being entertained.

Middlewood watch: For those of you frothing at the mouth. I'm working on it seriously. It'll happen, I'm working on this story and MW simultaneously.

* * *

**Under the glow of candlelight three children rolled across their living room floor. Fighting briskly they poked, pulled and jabbed at each other. In the kitchen a woman sighed at the sound of the squabbling children. Shaking her head solemnly she made her way into the living room. A quick look at the scattered toys along the ground immediately told the story of the day. Hands on her hip she cleared her throat and captured their attention.**

"**Children this is supposed to be the season of sharing and love, of warm feelings and happy hearts." She tsked lightly to herself "perhaps we need more than just pretty packages or twinkling lights on a tree to fill us with Christmas spirit."**

**Their faces aglow the children rose to their feet and stared expectantly at their mother. **

"**Do you mean?" The eldest boy asked his voice straining with excitement. **

**The mother nodded sagely. "Of course the Bueno Nacho limited time only special Christmas meal!"**

"**Yay!" the children exclaimed in unison. "It only comes once a year!" **

**The mother clapped loudly. "Now into the car you rascals, if you're all good we'll use the cartons and wrappings to build a manager for baby Jesus."**

"**Hooray!" **

**Hand in hand the jubilant children skipped happily out of the living room as the simple chorus of "Rudolph the red nosed Reindeer" escaped from their lips.**

**Smiling proudly the mother followed her children out seemingly ignorant of the disembodied voice that was currently speaking.**

_**One of the greatest tragedies of our time is the shattering of the family unit; without it no nation has flourished on this planet. Luckily Bueno Nacho is here for America's families. All is not lost. Whether it's Christmas or just a plain old Tuesday. **_

_**We're here for you.**_

The Bueno Nacho commercial that had been showing on the massive flat screen faded to black. Eight people in conservative suits, sitting four across each other at a board table, turned nervously to the far end of the table.

There sat Ron Stoppable. Behind him was his desk and behind that were windows that ran the length of a wall. Sighing quietly to himself, Ron looked at the floor where Rufus was waiting with a tiny mirror. He smiled down at his reflection for a moment before pulling his gaze away. He then looked up at Monique who was standing beside an open bar on the other side of the room. The fact that she was already mixing a drink caused him to smile again. The smile left his face when he glanced back down the table.

"Was that it?"

Ned who happened to be seated nearest to him coughed nervously. "It's very family friendly."

Ron offered Ned a blank stare. "Show me the Scrooge promo."

Every head in the room turned back to the screen.

**The camera zoomed towards Timothy North dressed in red sitting in an antique armchair beside a highly decorated Christmas tree and a flickering fireplace. An open book lay on his lap. Staring down at the book he began to read out loud.**

"**It was a cold, bleak, Christmas..."**

**His voice is overtaken by a disembodied voice. **

_**Bueno Nacho presents live via satellite the Christmas event of the decade. Charles Dickens' immortal Christmas classic**_**. **

_**Starring Rudolph Farnsworth**_

**(The camera switches to Rudolph Farnsworth as a shuffling Scrooge)**

"_**Bah humbug!"**_

**(The camera then switches rapidly through various faces)**

_**Heather, the Platinum Dancers and **_ Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman";} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- _**Shanna Nevada**__** as Tiny Tim, Hosted by Timothy North. **_

**The camera returned to Timothy North who leans back in his seat. "It will touch every heart string. A Christmas spectacular brought to you by the wonderful people of Bueno Nacho. It all starts on Christmas Eve – Live on lBC"**

For the second time in a matter of minutes all eyes turned from the screen to Ron.

He exhaled loudly. "Holy Moley was that awful!" Ron swung out of his chair to his feet. He strolled over to Monique who handled him what appeared to be a glass of hard lemonade.

"Thank you Mo"

Ned placed his hands in the air as if he were in a classroom. "Um y-you know who still loves Heather. My kids. She's America's sweetheart again."

Ned's fellow colleagues all nodded in agreement.

Ron eyed the group angrily and they wilted under his gaze. "Guys, guys we have spent millions on this live TV show, it's supposed to be the Christmas special of the decade… No the century! And you guys have got an ad with, Heaven love him, America's favorite old bag of bones reading a book in front of a fireplace!"

Ron opened his arms out wide. "It's not boo-yah worthy people! It's boring!"

"No boo-yah!" Rufus squeaked as he scurried towards the various assortments of snacks on the board table.

"Well" coughed an older man beside Ned. "Excuse me but we've been running that spot now for over a month and well, it's getting a hell of a response."

Ron ran his hands together. "Monique my fabulous assistant. Am I the youngest vice president in the history of Bueno Nacho?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes you are."

"Am I that for a reason?"

She gave him a "are you serious?" look and received a wide grin in response.

"Yes" she replied.

"And what is that reason Monique?"

She blew out a breath between her lips. "You know the customers."

Ron pumped his fist into the air. "Booyah I know the customers!"

"Well that's true, but everyone already wants to watch the show" Ned declared.

Ron casually sidled up beside Ned. "That isn't good enough!" he shouted at his anxious subordinate. "They have got to be so scared to miss it, so terrified! Now, if I were in charge....." Ron pointed at Monique.

"You are in charge" she sighed.

"And you know why?" Ron tapped his forehead with his pointer finger. "I…think…outside….the….box….Perhaps I can help you all. Rufus, cue it up."

After reluctantly stepping away from a small plate of cheese Rufus snagged a slim remote off the table and pointed it at the screen. Satisfaction written all over his face Ron took a seat at the end of the table. He gestured for Monique to refill his drink while everyone was treated to the image of a fresh faced family of four strolling about an airport terminal. There is a loud rumble, the terminal begins to shake and a shadow creeps over the entire area. The youngest child of the family points into the air. The camera shifts abruptly and suddenly there is the jarring sight of an airplane rapidly closing in.

_**International terrorism!**_

The scene switches to the shocking visual of a screaming man, whose face happened to be in the process of melting.

_**Global warming! **_

Next comes two quick scenes of a man placing a turkey in a crib and a baby in the oven

_**Drug abuse!**_

Finally there is a scene of a snarling dog breaking through a plane glass window and diving towards an old woman.

_**Animal experiments gone wrong!**_

_**Now, more than ever we must remember the true meaning of Christmas. Don't miss Charles Dickens' immortal classic, "Scrooge LIVE" Your life might just depend on it!**_

"Not that is boo-yah worthy" Ron hooted. "I want it running every hour on the hour. Go all of you, fly, do my bidding."

Ron turned his back to his employees and they scattered like roaches when lights come on. Monique handed Ron a bowl of M&M's. He graciously shoveled a handful into his awaiting mouth.

"Thank you Mo."

"Excuse me."

Ron turned on his heels to face Ned "Yes...?"

"Uh Ron….."

Ron coughed into his fist.

"Mr. Stoppable" Ned said quickly. "What exactly does that ad have to do with Scrooge?"

Ned shifted nervously on his feet as Ron paced back and forth before him. Eventually the blond executive would turn to him. "Nothing I guess. Why?"

"You can't show that commercial. If you run that you're going to frighten people." Ned responded.

Ron licked his lips. "You think I'm being a little grim?"

"Yes!" Ned blurted out. Realizing his mistake he took a step back and drew in a deep breath, "Well...a tad, sir."

"Y'know Ned" Ron groaned dramatically. "This is the kind of feedback. I could have used before we started running the ads!"

"Well this is the first time I've seen it Ron…sir."

Ron slapped himself in the forehead. "You're right; I did kind of spring it on you. I probably should have mentioned it earlier."

"It's not that bad, just lose the uh frightening and inappropriate imagery."

"Here's what I'll do." Ron said as gave Ned a friendly tap on the shoulder. "I'll give what you said some serious consideration."

"Thank you, sir. That's all I ask." Ned bowed lightly as he peddled backwards towards the exit. Once at the door Ned turned back around "oh and Ron Merry Christmas!"

"Yeah, I'm Jewish."

"Oh right, sorry" Ned nervously tugged at his collar. "….Happy Hanukkah."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Ned I'm just kidding."

It took a moment of serious reflection before Ned chuckled happily out of the door.

"Nobody gets my jokes Monique."

Monique handed him a golden bowl filled with cheese puffs. "Well you do have a _unique_ sense of humor."

Ron tsked disapprovingly. "Was that a shot at me Miss Alexander?"

Monique shook her head. "No, course not."

"I thought so." He inhaled a mouthful of cheese puffs. "Oh Monique before I forget call security and have them change Ned's locks, clear his desk and toss him out of building."

"What? No!"

"Yes. Make it so number one."

"But he's a close friend."

Ron tilted his head and simulated a look of confusion. "Errr?"

"He's a friend.

"Huh?"

Monique closed her eyes. "He's a friendly acquaintance with past history."

Ron licked cheese off his finger tips. "He's……..so fired"

"But it's Christmas."

Ron slapped himself again on the forehead. "Oh man I totally forgot. Make sure you cancel his Christmas bonus as well."

"This is so wrong."

He followed Monique to her tiny desk right outside his office. There he gleefully watched as she called up security and completed step one of Ned's systematic termination.

"And what is all this?"

Monique hung up the phone and watched as Ron obnoxiously waved his hands around the personal objects on his desk.

"And especially that?" He pointed out a homemade Christmas card that was tacked up against the wall.

"That's a Christmas card T made for me in school."

"T?

"My son" Monique said briskly.

"OH right T, yeah…yeah I remember." Ron reached over and pulled the card from the wall. "Too bad it's got to go."

"Why?"

"Company policy Mo, I'll let you keep the junk on your desk but the walls are a no-hang zone. Besides have you seen the card, your kid's not exactly Monet. There's something to be said for taste."

Monique snatched the card from his hand. "Whatever you say sir."

"Now, now" Ron chided. "Who is the boss Monique?"

"You are."

"Actually no, Tony Danza's the boss. But I'm flattered you think of me that way." Ron grinned.

She groaned. "You are quite pleased with yourself aren't you Ron?"

"Why wouldn't I be Mo, why wouldn't I be?" Ron replied.

* * *

Ned still wasn't sure what had happened. A few minutes after a routine board meeting he suddenly found himself sitting at the bottom of the steps in front of the Bueno Nacho Inc office building.

"It'll be fine." He muttered to himself. "I'll just say 'honey we'll have to load up on quilts because I'm not sure we can afford heat this winter.'"

He rocked back and forth as he clutched his knees closer to his chest. "Who needs a house anyway? If a trailer is good enough for my unemployed brother in law, its good enough for my family."

Ned glanced up to see two security guards approaching. Swiftly they dumped a cardboard box containing the contents of Ned's desk at his feet.

"Oh, hi, fellas. Thanks a lot. Merry Christmas."

With as much "courtesy" as they could muster the security guards dragged him to his feet and shoved him away from the building.

* * *

"Boyahahahahah!" Ron laughed as he peered out the window of his office with a pair of binoculars. "Trash cleared out in less than five minutes. Now that is efficient security work."

"Ahem."

Ron brought his attention away from the window to Monique. "Right, where were we with the Christmas gifts."

"Lou Forristal" She said.

"Silverware" Ron muttered.

"Jake---"

"Silverware!" Ron interrupted.

"Lou Goldberg."

"Who?"

"Lou Goldberg, in accounting?"

Ron blinked rapidly at her.

"His budget plan led to the downsizing of five percent of the staff…"

Ron eyed her curiously. "….which led to your year-end bonus being tripled."

"Lou! Swell fella....Digital camera" Ron declared.

"Tamara Towloudes."

"Silverware."

"The Possibles"

Ron cocked his right eyebrow. Shifting on his feet he continued to stare down into the street below. It was a long and deep awkward silence that lasted much longer than Monique felt comfortable with. Eventually she would break the silence by stamping her foot loudly onto the ground.

Ron broke away from his daze "What?"

"The Possibles?"

He shrugged indifferently. "I don't know, what did _you_ get them last year?"

"With the budget you gave me last year, bath towels" she sighed.

Ron placed his hands against the cool glass of the office window. "The country was going through uh…wahtchmacallits."

"A recession?"

"Yeah we and by "we' I mean Bueno Nacho had to tighten our belts."

He watched Monique's eyes roll to the ceiling. "Yet your bonus….." she allowed her words to trail off.

Ron chuckled to himself. "Golden parachutes ya gotta love them……Send them the bath towels."

"Again?"

"Why are they even on the list?" Ron snapped loudly.

"Because you haven't taken them off the list yet" she challenged.

"Get them the towels." Ron repeated.

Monique closed her eyes and ran her fingers across her forehead.

"Problem?"

"It's called a headache and you are the cause of it."

Ron clucked his tongue. "Monique you don't seem to have much respect for the employer, employee relationship."

Monique muttered something under her breath as she knocked most of the clutter on Ron's desk into an open drawer.

"You say something?"

She looked up at him. "I said don't forget Mr. Rhinelander's on his way down to see you. He'll be here in five minutes. That's why I'm cleaning up after you. Like a babysitter."

"What?" Ron's eyes went wide as saucers. "Why didn't you remind me earlier?"

"I told about you about it ten minutes ago."

"Then you should have re-reminded earlier!" Flustered Ron paced back and forth before his desk his arms waving about in exaggerated motions.

"That doesn't make any sense" she said.

"Hey instead of just staring there like a dog watching a card trick. Help me."

Moving quickly Monique rushed over to Ron and deftly adjusted his tie and collar as he smoothed out his vest.

"XYZ" Monique said.

"What?"

"Examine _your _zipper" She told him as she made her way towards the door. "That's a line I'm not going to cross."

"Ha, comedy gold Mo" Ron replied with more than a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Oh and hey put yourself down for a digital camera."

"What about my bonus" she remarked.

Ron took a moment to consider this. "Digital camera and two boxes of silverware."

"You son of a…."

Monique cut herself off when the door suddenly swung open, an elderly gentleman in an expensive suit strolled into the room. He greeted Monique and approached Ron

Ron took a half step back with mock wonder. "Mr. Rhinelander this is such a surprise. Monique why didn't you tell me he was coming."

Monique glared daggers at her boss.

Ron shook the hand of Bueno Nacho's CEO. "You look great Mr R. Have you been working out? By the way have you seen some of this ink we're getting on Scrooge. And it's mostly because of Heather. I knew it would work. I told the first director this would happen. I said 'hey have you been watching TV lately' washed up celebrities are in.' He knows that now, too bad he's fired."

Ron noted as Rhinelander sighed and glanced at his watch.

"Did you uh hear the O Boyz remix of the theme song featuring MC Honey Lite? It's um getting massive radio play."

"Ronald."

Ron straightened up. "Yes Mr. Rhinelander."

"Do you have any idea how many people walk their dogs in this country?" Rhinelander stated with a completely serious demeanor.

Ron stared silently at the CEO. Concluding that it he heard the man correctly he began to stammer. "I…no…I don't seem to have those numbers with me at the moment."

"Twelve million."

Ron forced himself to whistle out loud as he locked eyes with Monique; who could only respond with a shrug.

"Now imagine if those millions of pet owners and their dogs had someplace that they could grab a bite to eat together. Bueno Nacho could be that place. It's a completely untapped market."

Ron's face crunched up in confusion. "You uh want us to serve dog food with the people food."

Rhinelander gestured towards the door. "Walk with me, Ronald."

The Bueno Nacho head marched towards the door with Ron in tow. Upon passing Monique Ron muttered "help me" under his breath.

* * *

Rhinelander gripped Ron firmly on the shoulder as they marched past a row of cubicles side by side. "Listen Ronald I know you think it sounds like a bit of a gamble."

Ron mini scoffed "no..I…"

"All I'm saying is that maybe we can endear ourselves to a brand new source of potential customers. "

They stopped before an open elevator. "Didn't Scrooge have a dog?" Rhinelander asked

Ron nodded rapidly. "No, but now that you say it I think Dickens would have wanted him to have a Chihuahua."

"Or a pug" Rhinelander suggested.

"I can give that a boo-yah" Ron declared.

"Ronald, we've invested a lot of time, effort and money to sponsor this show. It's our baby."

"Don't worry boss I am overlooking everything. When all is said and done when people think about Christmas, they'll think about Bueno Nacho."

"That's what I want to hear" Rhinelander said as he stepped into the elevator. "Don't forget lunch tomorrow."

"Right, I am already there." Ron blurted out as the elevator doors came to a close.

Having lost sight of Rhinelander Ron placed his face into his open palms. "Why is _he _the only person I can't fire?"

He was banging his head lightly against the wall when the second of the pair of elevators on the floor opened up. A few people filed out but one man; who had been involved in a conversation with another person; suddenly turned to meet Ron's eyes.

"Hey Ronnie-Boy!" he called out.

He instructed the man he was conversing with to hold the elevator while he stepped out. As he approached with his hand thrust forward; Ron realized there was something vaguely familiar about the chipper looking young man with slick backed hair and an Armani suit. With the sense of familiarity came a sense of foreboding.

"Brice Backstabonowski we met at Reno, the Creative Young Business Men of America Convention. Those were some good times." As he talked Brice shook Ron's hand with his right and casually adjusted Ron's tie and brushed lint of his shoulder with his left.

"By the way have you seen Rhinelander?"

Ron looked down in confusion at the hand still in Brice's grasp. "Uh, Rhinelander just went back upstairs."

"Just dropped by to say 'how do you do' to the old tiger. I went to school with his son." Letting Ron's hand go Brice rushed back into the elevator. "Give me a call, OK? We'll catch up."

"Ok…..bad road alert" Ron muttered to himself when Brice was gone. He then sprinted back to his office. "Monique! I need a full report on a guy named Brice Backstabonowski. He reeks of slime ball."

Monique nodded as she slipped on her winter coat. "Consider it done. By the way you're due at Helmsmen Palace for a live interview at seven. I'll see you in the morning."

"Whoa, whoa!" Ron pulled at an imaginary lever in the air. "Pull the brakes we're working late."

"But my son's got a doctor's appointment!" She said.

"Noooooo, you're staying here with me we're working late."

"I made the appointment months ago!" Monique declared.

Ron separated his right thumb and pointer finger by an inch. "This is how much I care." He looked down at his fingers for a moment before bringing them even closer together. "Monique we're Siamese twins attached at the hip. If I'm working late, you've got to work late! If you can't work late, I can't work late! If I can't work late......Then I'm not working late am I?!"

"Fine!" Monique cried out in frustration.

Having succeeded in getting his way, Ron sighed contently and turned his back to her. "Cooperation that's all I'm asking for."

"By the way your sister's here."

Ron froze.

"And I may have accidentally let something slip about her Christmas gift." Monique announced gleefully.

* * *

As he had expected Ron discovered his sixteen year old sister in his chair with her boots up on his desk. Clearly amused she accurately tossed cheese balls across the room into Rufus' awaiting mouth.

"Han, didn't we have this talk about you dropping in unannounced. Remember what happened last time?"

Hannah sat up straight and shuddered. "Ewww I try to forget, total traumage. No sister should have to see that.""

Ron ran his hand across the back of his neck. "Yeah, see that's the thing about coming in unannounced, you interrupt office business or pleasure."

Hannah shuddered again. "What was her name anyway?"

Ron pointed at the air above Hannah's head. "Whoa Han did you see that, the point just flew right by you."

Hannah's right eyebrow arched up into her forehead. "You don't even remember her name do you?"

"Ah actually I do it was Frieda." He paused. "Or was it Jane?" He turned to Rufus "it was Janet right Rufus?"

The rodent shrugged with a mouthful of snacks. "Idunno"

Ron walked over to his desk. "Anonymous, let's just call her Miss Anonymous."

Hannah sighed "you've become such a hussy since you and Kim broke up."

"Oh red flag, bringing up past history, you should know better" he said as he shooed her away from his desk. "Dear sister you must realize now your brother is not just a pretty face with a stacked bank account."

Hannah groaned and rolled her eyes. "Here we go."

"It's not my fault that I have such magnetism Hannah. I've got what the kids call 'game'" he said with air quotes. "In fact I spit more game than…….than…"

Ron pushed a button on his desk phone. "Monique what do I spit more game than?"

_Pause_

"A sports announcer?" Monique replied.

"Oooo that is very good. Write that down Mo I'm going to use it from now on." He disconnecting the intercom and returned to his sister. "So yeah your brother spits more game than a sports announcer, you'll just have to accept it."

"This is so not the conversation I need to be having right now" Hannah sighed.

"So why are you here?" He asked.

"Let's go out for a walk big bro, I'm getting tired of this stuffy old office."

"Listen Han I don't really have time to…"

He glanced up to find her bottom lip protruding outwards, her head tilted downwards and her eyes gleaming with sadness.

"Who taught you that?" He moaned.

She placed her fingers on her chin "I wonder."

"Alright I guess I can step out for a sec."

"Yay!" Obviously pleased Hannah began to skip happily in place.

Ron leaned back in his chair. "I just realized you've picked up on some ….really familiar quirks over the years."

* * *

Even though she tapped him lightly on his right shoulder, Hannah managed to knock Ron off balance causing him to stumble backwards.

"Hey! Watch it with the super strength" He said.

"I did that on purpose you jerk. I mean come on silverware? Aren't you like loaded?

"Oh right that…_Monique_…So what do want?"

She latched onto his arm as they walked through the crowded downtown area. "Oh nothing really big bro cept well remember when we saw Sword of the Dragon Emperor at the theater a few months ago and the warrior princess had that Gi made out of silk that flowed so badically during the fight scenes. Well I wouldn't mind having something like that."

Ron fished his cell phone from his pocket. Using the touch screen keypad he began pushing buttons. He put the phone away a minute or so later. "You'll have it by Christmas morning."

"Yay!"

"Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

"Actually that was a bonus." They were suddenly interrupted when a cheerful man accidentally bumped into them.

"Gah could there be any more people on the street?" Ron asked.

"What do you expect?" Hannah said as they squeezed through another sea of bodies. "They're getting their Christmas shopping done."

"There's something calling online shopping!" Ron blurted out to no one in particular.

"Man you're bitter these days. Don't you like Christmas anymore?"

Ron opened his mouth to respond but Hannah quickly placed her hand over it.

"And don't start with the 'we're Jewish' line. That never stopped you from celebrating Christmas and Hanukkah before….or eating bacon for that matter."

Ron pulled her hand from hismouth "au contraire mon......sist-aire but I love Christmas. People stay home and watch our commercials. Our profits go through the roof."

Hannah shook her head "for the real reason I'm here.....is there any chance of you making Christmas dinner?"

"All signs point to none."

"Aww come on" Hannah whined.

"Don't start sis."

"Dinner-with-the-family-it'll-be-fun." Hannah said emphasizing every word. "Just like old times."

"See I'm working on the new times so I can't go back to old times. The new times are where it's at."

"You're no fun anymore." Hannah pouted. "You didn't just break up with Kim you broke up with everyone."

Ron glanced briefly at his watch "man that psychology class you're taking must really be interesting. Listen you have the wonderful dinner with the fam, enjoy Snowman Hank, the tree and cranberries, and send Christmas cards on recycled paper. Enjoy it, even though it's a crock just for kids."

He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "You know, I like seeing you. I like being with you. I want you to have a happy New Year Han." He then broke away from her and quickly hailed a taxi.

"Well Merry Christmas anyway big bro" Hannah declared sadly as she watched her brother nudge a Salvation Army Santa out of the way before jumping into a yellow cab

* * *

Ron created a pyramid with his fingers to cover his mouth while he kept his eyes on the female interviewer seated before him. "See Katie I don't do it for the chains and flashing rocks. I don't do it for the cars or for what society would define as "promiscuous" women in tight clothing. I got into this business because I like to give. Bueno Nacho has brought much joy to my life and I just want to spread that joy with everyone. That's why I believe a Bueno Nacho in every community is a good thing. I'd like to think local businesses would also want to have a better community."

He sighed "sometimes I find myself hurting from giving too much and I'd say 'Stop it. Stop it Ron you've done all you can'" he said tearfully.

Cut!

"Finally" Ron jumped to his feet.

The interviewer stood up and shook his hand "Thanks for the great interview."

"Thank you for not going down the Team Possible road."

Katie smiled "well you know your lawyer did threaten to sue."

Ron chuckled "oh yeah he can be a bit of pit-bull at times. But I love him though; I don't know how anyone can get by without a good lawyer. So when is this going to be on again?"

* * *

Dazed and very likely confused, Ned shuffled along the street mumbling to himself and gathering strange looks from those passing by.

"I should have gone in there. I should have said 'Ron Stoppable.. You….You Jerk! You stink dog, you!'"

Sighing heavily Ned reached into his overcoat and pulled out a brown paper bag containing a large bottle of cheap liquor. Licking his lips he brought it closer to his face just as a taxi cab ran over a huge puddle, sending a wave of street muck washing over Ned's body.

"You dirty…guy!" Ned spluttered after the taxi cab. Unfortunately the now drenched paper bag tore at the bottom and the bottle of liquor came crashing down to the floor.

Ned shook his head sadly. "That is just not fair."

* * *

"That doctor sure was a genius wasn't he T?" Monique scoffed as she pulled hard on her steering wheel. She glanced over at her seven year old son in the passenger seat. "All of that trouble just to tell me you don't speak. I'm your mother, I know you don't speak."

She looked up at the road then back at her son. "Yet! We'll show 'em, baby. Oh we will show them. You're going to surprise a lot of people. Yes, you are! You're going to start talking, then go to law school and sue his butt off, you'll sue everyone who even thinks of scamming us."

* * *

"Rufus you know the best thing about being rich is? Everything!" Ron laughed long and hard until he realized that his little friend was not in the vicinity.

Ron scanned the immediate area and found it empty. He stood in the middle of his large office. Not sure what to do at first, Ron eventually decided to follow the lonely business man tradition of getting drunk.

He was in the process of a delicate mixing procedure when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" he shouted over his shoulders.

Another knock followed the first.

Ron reluctantly pushed himself away from the bar and skipped towards the door. He pulled it open and found nothing but air behind it. "Hello?" Ron called out. He was answered by his echo.

"Huh, weird."

Frustrated he slammed the door shut. A fraction of a second after the door clicked closed, the earth below Ron's feet began to tremble. Suddenly there was a loud pounding on the office door followed by a guttural growl.

Ron backed away from the door "Who's there?"

A large dent appeared on the door. It was seemingly formed by a powerful blow from the other side. The growl grew louder.

"This office is closed!" Ron shouted at the door.

The blows against the door continued with increasing intensity.

Ron ducked behind his desk. "This whole building is closed!

Large amounts of irreparable dents sprouted all over the door

"Monique, Monique!"

The door blew outwards shattering into dozens off pieces. A dense and chilly fog seeped in and overflowed half of the room. From the fog a figure emerged.

"Whooo-wheeee! That was a good one" he/it said.

The figure wore a silken business suit and carried with him an alligator skin briefcase. Both were caked in dirt. "How are you, kid? I see you're looking more like your father everyday……that's unfortunate."

What left Ron speechless was the figure's withered fruit like face, and the rotted skin hanging from his bony hand. Ron looked up into the figures' dark sockets and felt a chill run down his spine.

The well dressed corpse took notice of Ron's open bar. "You mind if I partake?"

His jaw drooping Ron nodded.

The corpse expertly mixed and poured itself a drink "to old times, my friend."

Watching the zombie-like intruder down the drink caused a light bulb to go off in Ron's head. "Bacardi on rocks with a twist of lemon and a shot of Gin….Oh, my God, it's..."

"Lew Hayward!" The corpse announced. "Your old boss, your mentor; your sensei if you will in the arts of business."

"But you're...dead" Ron whispered

Lew smiled brightly showcasing the remnants of his teeth "six years."

Ron gulped "has it been that long? Looking at you I wouldn't have guessed more than two, tops. Heck you've lost a lot of weight around the uh skin area."

Lew shook his head sadly "oh, Ron you are in trouble. Big trouble."

"K, I appreciate the heads up. Thanks for dropping by.....Cya"

Lew placed his bony hand up to his forehead. "I remember when your father brought you into my office. He said 'Lew my son here is lost. He doesn't know what to do with his life. Since his love of Bueno Nacho is great you should take him under your wing."

"How sweet. You remembered" Ron said.

"At first I thought 'what am I supposed to do with this shlep?'"

"Not as sweet as I first thought" Ron remarked.

Lew placed his right hand up in the air "Two things happened. First your father offered to work for our company for free for six months. Second I remembered that I was Lew Hayward I can turn putty into diamonds. And you dear boy were _the _example of a diamond in the rough."

"Well" Ron said with rosy cheeks. "I've used every bit of what you taught me to get ahead Lew, and now I am a complete success."

Lew sighed. "Alas Ronald I may have taught you too well. Now if you don't change your ways you'll wind up doomed, just as I am."

"I um, I'm not following ya Lew" Ron said with a shrug.

Lew bent over and imitated a man taking a putt. "One minute, I'm lining up on a hole at Wingfoot. The next minute with the help of a heart attack, I'm worm feast."

Ron placed his hands high into the air. "No, no, no, no, no, no, you're not worm feast, you're an hallucination created by mixing cold medicine, alcohol, and a Grande sized jambalaya burrito..."

Ron blinked and suddenly Lew was upon him. The festering corpse grabbed him by the wrist "SlLENCE!"

"Owww, are you aware how much that stings?" Ron moaned.

Lew brought Ron's face closer to his "I had it all. I was a captain of the industry. Feared by men, adored by women."

"Well if we're gonna be honest Lew. The women adored the fifties hanging out of your pockets."

"Don't waste your life as I did!" Lew growled.

Ron pulled away from his former mentor's grasp. "Waste?! You're a legend in this business. You invented the value menu!"

"Mankind should have been my business!' Lew shouted. "Like it once was for you before you fell into my web. Charity, mercy, kindness that should've been my business, and it is to them you must return!"

Ron shook his head rapidly from left to right, partially from disagreement but mostly to avoid the now overwhelming smell of rot coming from Lew's mouth.

"It's too late for me, but not for you. You are going to be visited by three ghosts."

"THREE ghosts huh? Visited by three ghosts that's unheard of" Ron replied sarcastically.

"Three ghosts Ron. Expect the first one tomorrow at noon."

Ron winced. "Noon shhhhhhh that's pretty bad for me. I might be able to pencil it in after New Years."

Abruptly Lew poked Ron in the chest with his fingers.

"Ouch! Maybe we could have drinks, say Thursday. I just heard about this jazz place on 95th. I don't really like jazz it's a bit to improvisational for me but the atmosphere is great so…"

Lew pushed Ron onto the ground with a flick of his fingers. "This is no joke, Ronald! This is your last chance!

"All right" Ron sighed. "We'll do a post lunch brunch or Lunner as I like to call it."

Lew roared with anger before grabbing Ron by the throat. He held the blond executive up in the air as he inched towards the window. Lew thrust Ron forward and he passed harmlessly through the glass into the night air. The only thing keeping him from dropping was the dead man's hold on his neck. A fall from such a height was a one way trip of at least forty stories.

The thought of it caused Ron to flail about in panic. "Oh, no, please! Lew I'm too successful to go splat!"

His mentor pointed at him from the safety of the office. "You can be saved Ronald. Find your true destiny. Oh and Merry Christmas."

As if on cue Lew's arm snapped in half and Ron plunged towards the streets below.

* * *

Ron awoke with a lengthy gasp. It took a moment or so for him to realize that he was laying sprawled on the couch in his office.

**Hi, this is Kimberly Anne Possible. I'm not here, as usual. Leave a message and I'll call you back. Ho-ho-ho! Merry Christmas.**

Ron realized the soothingly familiar voice was coming from the speakers of his phone.

"KP!"

He rushed to the desk and snatched up his phone. "This is Ron Stoppable, we uh were best friends since pre k and we dated for a long time….I'm just saying…in case you forgot….anyway. I know it's been years since we talked, but...but I really need to talk to you right now. Something terrible has happened."

Ron looked up to see that the office door remained perfectly intact. "Or maybe not, I don't know. But I have to talk to you. It's important! Call me at any hour. My number is 674- 9565. I repeat 674-95 …"

_Beep_

"Damn!" Ron slammed the phone shut. He drew in a breath and followed it with intense inhaling and exhaling. After regaining his composure he glanced down to see an alligator skin briefcase waiting by his foot.

He promptly fainted.

* * *

A/N Here's the thing I'm going to try my darnedest to finish this story by Dec 25th at the very least before New Years. This and MW are on my plate at the moment.

Leave a review tell me what you think. Feedback always helps


	2. Past Scrooging

A/N So seeing how it's two days until Christmas and I'm still on the fence on who I want the Ghost of Christmas Present to be. The chances are I won't finish by Christmas.

So again epic fail on my part.

Still I plan on finishing this as soon as possible.

Oh yeah you'll notice somethings involving the movie I've kept others things I've changed (Like Brice's last name). I'm trying to get a nice balance between the movie and the KP verse and hopefully I'm pulling it off.

MW watch: Still working on the chapter

* * *

Plopping herself on a Lay-Z-Boy Monique reclined until she was staring directly at the ceiling. A sigh of relief had just escaped her lips when the elderly face of her mother entered her field of vision.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" Monique asked.

"Did you get the bonus?"

"You were using part of the bonus as a tool to eat your spaghetti" Monique grumbled.

Her mother sighed "it's just about the end of the year, isn't this around the time you start thinking about quitting?"

Monique ran her palms across her face. "No not this year. For one thing there's not exactly a ton of job opportunities out there. And secondly…" She thought things over for a moment. "Ron's a jerk ok, but he didn't _have _to hire me. I was desperate at the time and yes he is a tyrant now, but he actually came through for me."

"Plus someone has to keep an eye out for _Mr_. Stoppable." Monique turned on her side and closed her eyes "I just wish we could afford a tree this year."

XXXXXXX

Ron tossed a newspaper on his desk and watched quietly as Rufus crawled on top of it. The large headline on the paper declared the death of an eighty year old grandmother who had died watching a late airing of the Scrooge promo.

"It scared her to death." Ron said

"Oh-no" Rufus squeaked as he looked down at the front page picture of the elderly woman

Ron took a seat at the edge of his desk. "This is a terribly sad, sad thing. But if you look at from the right angle, if you can switch your point of view about ninety degrees to marketing 101 what was once sad is now terrific."

"Whuh?" Rufus exclaimed.

"Well terrific for me anyway not for the grieving family…" Ron let his words trail off. "But I knew that ad' would work! You can't buy publicity like this!"

Rufus shook his head sadly.

Ron sighed and pulled the paper from underneath his pet. "Oh what a surprise the "I'm disappointed in you Ron" look resurfaces. Didn't we talk about supporting the play maker Rufus? The last thing my creativity needs is ethical cement shoes. I've watched enough television to know that controversy equals eyeballs on the screen. Scrooge will be huge."

The small creature shrugged "Idunnno"

Ron clucked indignantly "yeah _you _don't know but I do. I'm the guy with the ideas, in this world I can do anything. So are you with me or against me little buddy?"

Rufus hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"That's what I'm talking about. Show me the money Rufus!"

"Damoney…" Rufus muttered softly.

"Show me the money!" Ron turned to the door just as Monique entered the room.

"You're needed on the set" she told him.

He tossed the newspaper at her. "Make sure the promo runs EVERY half hour! But I want disclaimers on it like a drug commercial. If you have asthma, if you cannot ride a roller coaster you can't watch this commercial."

XXXXXXXX

On the Scrooge set one could find various workers ranging from actors to carpenters scurrying about like woodland creatures. With the show set to be on live that night, the setting up "party" was in full swing.

"Sorry Mr. Stoppable but as I told the director the Platinum Pussycat Dancers cannot get on the air with those costumes!"

Irritated Ron glared at the woman who was representing the Federal Communications Commission. "What's the problem?"

She pointed to one of the Platinum Dancers who happened to be standing besides her wearing what amounted to festively decorated fishnet stockings, a boy shorts and thong combination, and a green tank top."

"You can clearly see her underwear!"

Ron groaned out loud. "Wait you can show a man getting beaten to death with a hammer on this channel but whale tail blows your mind?"

"You can see the crack of dawn!" The censor woman declared.

"First of all her name is not Dawn it's Francine." Ron spotted a burly construction worker sipping on a water bottle and gestured for him to come over.

He pointed to the dancer "can you see the uh….schism of the gluteus maximus?"

The construction worker squinted and leaned forward for a closer look spilling some water onto the ground in the process. "I can hardly see the schism."

"And he is really looking!" Ron announced.

"If it can be seen it's out!" The censor woman stated.

"Look lady to be honest I want to see it! Men want to see it, certain women want to see it! Charles Dickens would have wanted to see it!"

"Mr. Stoppable I…." the woman stepped forward and upon her shoes meeting the wet floor she found herself crashing to the ground.

Ron glanced down at the fallen woman. "Get the nurse!" He called out without even bothering to mask his indifference. "And make sure her underwear is not showing."

"Ron!"

The familiar voice with its cheerful tinge surprised Ron so much it caused him to trip over his own feet.

"Ron!"

_It couldn't be _Ron thought. He looked around until he caught sight of a flash of red.

_Kim_

There were was no big epiphany when he saw her across the room, nor any blood boiling. His general feeling was one of comfort. He wanted to approach her walking tall. He would stare into her eyes and shake her hand backed with the full confidence of being a powerful and successful individual.

"Hey" he waved sheepishly when he realized that she had quickly cut the distance between them while he had been planning his approach.

"Hey" she said. "I'm sorry to just barge in. I only got your message this morning. I called, but you weren't in. I called again, but you were busy. So I...well here I am."

"Here you are" Ron blurted out.

"You look different" she said.

"Well, it's been a while."

He noticed that she was glancing at the top of his head "hey you're using Le Goop again?"

"Huh?"

"Your hair the cowlick is gone. I just thought you were back to the goop."

"Oh well no it's not goop; it's actually something um much more expensive and rare."

"Hmmm well it looks great; you look sort of grown up."

Ron smiled; he was setting himself up to compliment her in turn when someone called out his name.

"Yo, Mr. Stoppable!"

Ron turned towards the head choreographer who pointed towards the rehearsing Platinum Dancers. "Check it out. The girls are primed and ready."

"KP would you excuse me for a moment?" Ron turned away from Kim marched back to the unconscious FCC representative.

Even though she was currently surrounded by and EMT team, she still had not come to. On his way towards her Ron snatched the bottle of water from the burly construction worked and proceeded to pour it on to her face. She spluttered awake and Ron pointed at the dancers.

"See? You just had to see it in context. It's barely PG thirteen." He looked over to the EMT's "Will you move her, please? People are trying to work….Thanks."

"Is….is she OK?" Kim asked when Ron had returned.

"Her?" Ron waved his hand in the air dismissively "Yeah, she's been in business for a long time, she's seen it all, a real pro."

"Huh" Kim then met Ron's eyes. "What about you? Last night you sounded like you'd seen a ghost."

Taken aback Ron began to stutter "Ghost? Oh you mean the phone call last night? Um well I was watching TV and I thought to myself 'hey remember that time Kim and I got caught in the _TV_ because of Drakken's quantum reverser' I got nostalgic and I just had to call you immediately."

Kim shook her head. "Uh-uh I know that voice. That was the frightened Ron. That was "we're five minutes from Wannaweep" Ron. Your voice gets a little high pitched when you're frightened."

Ron winced "I never liked that Ron."

Kim's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Oh I don't know, I thought he was perfectly fine…..in small doses."

"Excuse me, Ron."

Ron turned towards the new interrupting voice. It belonged to an elderly man standing beside them tugging at a leash that contained an adorable pug on the other end.

"Um around these parts most people call me Mr. Stoppable!" Ron said.

"Sorry sir, but I got a problem."

"And I'm not surprised" Ron sighed. "What is this problem?"

"This little fella." The man gestured towards the dog. "I think he's a little nervous about being on camera he won't stop weeing all over the place."

"Weeing?" Ron shook his head. "No that's not a real phrase…. people don't say that….."

"Ron" Kim chided.

"Well have you tried hitting him?" Ron said.

"Like with a newspaper?" The man asked.

Ron ran his hands under his chin "I was thinking more like a phone book, they still make phone books right?"

"Ron!" Kim exclaimed.

"I was kidding" he declared. "I kid at times."

"I'd never hurt this little fella" the old man whimpered,

Frustrated, Ron attempted to shoo the man away. "Great I'll call PETA and tell them the good news. Now excuse us."

"Y'know I have three dogs."

"Fantastic, go tell Cat Fancy."

"But that's a magazine for people who have cats."

Ron nudged the man away with his elbow. "Then write to Penthouse forums, just go away and learn how to take a hint."

"A phone book Ron?" Kim muttered angrily.

He couldn't help but stand there and smile as she chewed him out for his apparent insensitivity.

"I wasn't…completely….serious" he cleared his throat. "But it's uh nice to know you're still trying to save the world."

"Well what I've heard from the grapevine is that you've been trying to buy it" She countered with a grin.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Ron suddenly shouted.

Kim was taken aback "hey you called me."

Ron brushed past her. "Who are you? How'd you get in here?" He reached behind a plastic pillar pulled a child away from it and forcefully held him at bay. "Security has ways of making you talk!"

"What are you doing to that kid?" Kim called out. Then a look of realization came over her face "hey isn't that T?"

"Who?" Ron replied.

Monique pushed past him and wrapped her arms around the young boy "This is my son, remember?"

"Ok you spank him." He glanced down at the little boy "I thought there were laws against child labor."

"He doesn't work here!" Monique shouted. "I thought it'd be fun for him to see a live TV show."

"Do you see anybody having fun around here?!" Ron pointed to a random worker "hey dude are you having fun."

"No way" the worker replied.

"See!" Ron proclaimed.

At that moment he became aware that Monique was ignoring him in favor of chatting with Kim. It seemed as if they hadn't missed a beat since high school and it dawned on Ron that they probably still kept in touch. It slightly disturbed him when he recalled all the things that Monique may have mentioned to her over the years.

"Hello Miss Alexander, you're still on the clock" Ron coughed after five minutes of chatter.

Kim and Monique exchanged glances. "I told you, this is how he is now" Monique said.

"I know I see" Kim nodded.

"I'll talk to you later" Monique then excused herself and her son.

"What exactly do you see?" Ron inquired when Monique was out of ear shot.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out you" she teased.

Ron bit his bottom lip "listen I'm sorry to have called so late last night. Did I wake your husband and kids?

"No, no. Don't you think at the very least you would've heard something if I had gotten married."

Ron shrugged "I don't really keep in touch with…people. It's been mostly all about work lately."

"So no significant other for you either then?" She asked.

"Er, no. I'm pretty unattached at the moment."

Ron shifted on his feet as they suddenly fell into a tense silence.

"Well that's quite a surprise we're both single" Kim said eventually.

Ron was in the process of checking off the pros and cons of his next move when the pounding of a hammer against wood derailed his train of thoughts.

"Would you hold the hammering, please!" Ron shouted over his shoulder.

"I'd better go" Kim said.

"NO! Don't go" Ron blurted out.

The hammering suddenly grew louder. "Would you hold the HAMMERING PLEASE!"

"Ron, what did happen last night?" Kim asked.

"KP, it was something I ate. Some bad beef and moldy cheese. Not from Bueno Nacho of course, some other restaurant I think it was Taco King."

"Well" Kim reached into her pocket and handed him a card. "Well, if it happens again gimme a call here. I'm not home most of time."

Ron looked down at the card. "You're still a sunshine spreader? Well I'm definitely going to call. You of all people know I don't have any will power when it comes to bad beef and moldy cheese.

The loud hammering suddenly returned. Ron turned on his heels towards the sound. "Would ya please for the love of your paychecks, hold the hammering!"

Ron turned back towards Kim only to discover that she was gone. "Kim?"

As he frantically scanned around him Monique appeared with a phone. "Ron the Times wants a reaction to the elderly woman's death."

"I don't know" Ron said as his head swiveled back and forth. "It might have been natural selection."

Monique held the phone to her eat "he says, "It might have been natural…"

Ron quickly snatched the phone away from her. "oh you, you, you, you…." he muttered to her, before placing the phone to his ear, "This is Ron Stoppable. We are saddened by this tragedy..." he stopped when the hammering suddenly grew louder.

"Would you please hold the hammering? Now!" Frustrated, Ron tossed the phone in a random direction. The phone startled a nearby carpenter when it smacked into a wooden pillar near his head. The carpenter cried out in surprise and stumbled backwards into an unfinished wooden wall. The wall tipped over and began a disastrous domino effect taking as much of the standing set suddenly came toppling to the ground.

In the wake of the destruction, Ron patted down his hair and smoothed out his clothes. "K I'm a little stressed so I'm going to lunch. Carry on."

XXXXXXXX

"How's everything going, Ron?"

Ron nervously shifted his eyes from the pitcher of water sitting at the middle of the dinner table to his boss..

"Couldn't be better Mr. R." he said just as the waiter approached. "And I should know because I'm overlooking every little detail."

"Mr. Rhinelander, Mr. Stoppable. May I get you both a drink?" The waiter asked.

"I'll have a highball" Rhinelander announced.

"Highball will be my weapon of choice as well" Ron said cheerfully.

"Ronald" Rhinelander began when the waiter departed. "I'm going to be honest with you. I'm afraid you might be spreading yourself a little thin. So I've taken the liberty of hiring somebody to help you."

Ron's initial response was a series of blinks. "Um ah Booyah…" he said with faux enthusiasm.

"I knew you'd be pleased" Rhinelander replied.

"I couldn't possibly….ever be more pleased than I am right now" Ron responded. "Who is it?"

"Pellegrino, rocks, twist" someone shouted gleefully to the waiter.

Ron turned towards the voice to see Brice Backstabanowski rapidly approaching the table.

"Well we meet again how are ya?" he greeted. He shook Ron's hand, casually brushed some lint of Ron's shoulder and then took a seat.

"Now Ronald I know this is coming from out of the blue, but I'm only here to make things easier for you. You might see me as a threat and that's only natural......."

The chiming of a tiny bell interrupted Brice's speech. "That's me" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a antique stop watch.

It only took one brief peek for Ron to notice that it was now twelve o clock.

**You will be visited by three ghosts.** Lew Hayward's voice resonated inside Ron's skull. **Expect the first one tomorrow at noon.**

Ron glanced at a grandfather clock in a corner of the restaurant, it too read noon. He looked down at his watch; also noon. He felt a panic creeping over him. Sweat drops appeared on his forehead while his eyes darted back and forth across the room. Meanwhile Brice had continued to ramble.

_Brice!_

"Ah Haaaaaaaaa!" Ron shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at Brice. He did so until he could no longer remain ignorant of the awkward tension in the air. It didn't take him long to realize he was gathering strange looks by large amounts.

"Ahhhhhhhhh you Brice, you're Brice right?" he said. "You I remember, ah ha….yes…..you."

He looked quickly at Rhinelander and flashed a smile. Rhinelander sighed uneasily and Ron sunk deeper into seat.

"But when er...Preston hired me this morning" Brice continued. "As...As a what...a consultant, I suppose. I said, 'I'll be one of the team.'"

Ron chuckled politely.

"My, er... my rugby coach used to say, there's no 'l', in T-E-A-M."

The waiter returned and began to disperse the drinks. "Here we are gentlemen, one for you sir and one for you."

Ron nodded in acknowledgment; he looked down at his drink to discover that his cup was overflowing with a flood of squirming, crawling, bugs. Screaming at the top of his lung, it took all his restraint for him not to jump out of his seat.

"Creeping… crawling… everywhere!" he shouted.

Under the curious gaze of Rhinelander and Brice, Ron slowly regained his composure. It was suddenly apparent to him that for whatever reason they had no problem with a teeming cup of filthy multi-legged creatures. With the waiter looking on in confusion he gestured to the cup with his eyes.

The waiter caught the gesture. "Oh I'm terribly sorry Mr. Stoppable, I..." When he leaned forward to pick up the cup Ron grabbed him by the wrist "Are you him? Are you him?"

"Him' is grammatically incorrect the correct pronoun in this situation would be 'he'" The waiter corrected. "Now I'll take this away."

When the waiter left Rhinelander leaned over to Ron "don't come apart on me, Ronald" he whispered.

"No. No." Ron shook himself like a wet dog to clear the cobwebs from his mind. He turned to Brice who was in process of suppressing a grin.

"What was that your coach said?"

"The point is, Ron..." Brice said.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter interrupted once again.

"Great! I'll have the California health plate." Brice answered.

Another waiter entering the room captured Ron's' attention. The waiter presented a covered dish to a couple sitting directly in Ron's line of sight.

Rhinelander followed up "I'll have the rack of lamb today."

The second waiter bowed and melodramatically lifted the tray of the dish.

The waiter at their table brought his attention to Ron "Sir?"

"Oh, my God!!!" Ron shouted.

It was frightening sight. A monkey wearing a purple T-shirt and a coonskin cap leapt from beneath the tray and onto the waiter. Baring his tiny sharp teeth, he began screeching and clawing his boney little fingers at the poor man.

"MmmmmooOOONkkkkk" Ron blabbered. "B…..bbbb…Bo….bo" he then sputtered.

Brice grinned at Ron's excessive freak out.

"Somebody save him!" Ron shouted out as Bobo clawed at the screaming waiter's neck.

"I recommend the baked Alaska, sir." The waiter said.

Ron pointed urgently at the horrific scene "look!"

The waiter shook his head. "No, sir, that's meatloaf. You wouldn't want that, it's not very good."

Ron drew in a deep breath "I'm gonna..."

"Have...?" The waiter inquired.

"Gonna have" Ron repeated.

"Have...?"

"I'm gonna have some air." Before Rhinelander could protest Ron was already out of his seat.

Shocked and appalled that no one would help the poor man rushed over to his aide. The aide came in the form of him smacking the waiter upside his head with a swipe at where he believed the monkey Bobo to believe. Shocked the waiter fell onto his rear end. The stunned look on the waiter's face and the lack of monkey anywhere in the vicinity caused Ron to deflate.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry. I thought you were Ann Darrow." Ron walked past the waiter and muttered "really sorry about that, feel free to call my lawyer."

His shoulders slumped, his head low the blond executive wordlessly stumbled out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was but a few seconds after he had hailed a cab down the block that another one recklessly backed into his field of vision. The rather old fashioned looking vehicle parked before him had appeared so abruptly that it caused the first cab to come to a screeching halt to avoid a collision. Following the policies of first come first serve Ron immediately dove into what was readily available to him.

"Hey dude can you spin around the park for a sec I gotta clear my head….."

Before Ron could finish his sentence the cab lurched forward pushing him into the backseat. The car _sped_ down the streets rapidly darting between slower cars. As the city blurred past, Ron's head began to spin and he felt nauseous

"Hey Speed Racer, how about ya slow down some!"Ron managed to sputter.

"Relax, Kid. Enjoy the ride." The cab driver turned to face Ron revealing a chubby face sporting a five o clock shadow. The word "ride" and the blue sailor's cap on the driver's noggin made the light bulb in Ron's head burst.

"Hey! You're Captain Louis" Ron said.

Louis smiled "and you're that fellow, the one who busted my radio and used my navigational charts for a napkin….Ron something."

"Stoppable! Ron Stoppable! I'm rich now…" Ron folded his arms over his chest. "Man it's been awhile since you gave me that ride to Drakken's lair. I've spent my time becoming successful. What have you been up to?"

Apparently ignorant of the fact that the cab was swaying in and out of each passing lane, Louis grinned brightly.

"Well I can't complain. Heart attack a few years ago set me back a bit, but things have been looking up since then."

Ron glanced out the window doing his best to appear affluently indifferent. "Heart attack huh? Surviving that must have been something."

Louis scoffed as he stuck a smoking cigar onto his mouth "who said I survived?"

Ron froze "say what?"

"Oh yeah by the way I'm the ghost." Louis laughed heartily.

A loud scream escaped Ron's lips as he struggled with the handle of the car door. The handle snapped off in his hands and his screaming intensified.

"You don't mind if I smoke?" Louis declared as he recklessly maneuvered the cab around a petroleum truck.

"Smoke smoke! Just drive more gooder" Ron screeched.

Cackling happily Louis let go of the wheel and covered his eyes as the cab was engulfed by a cloud of fog.

"Please pull over I'll get your radio repaired, I'll buy you a brand new map, just pull over."

The cab burst through the fog and sped head first into an oncoming tow truck. Laughing out loud Louis covered his eyes with both hands. Blinded by the tow truck's headlights Ron brought his knees up to his chest and rocked back and forth in the backseat.

To Ron's relief and subsequent shock the tow truck passed right through the cab as if it were passing through air. Ron stared back at the tow truck in the rearview mirror and then he looked back at Louis.

"Where are we?" Ron looked over at the meter and saw that it was for some strange reason ticking down.

"Where are we? You mean 'when are we?'" Louis chuckled.

"Just take me home please" Ron sighed.

"Can do" he announced.

A moment later the cab pulled into a driveway and came to a complete stop. Captain Louis slid out of the car and casually popped open the rear door allowing Ron to stumble outwards onto the ground. Ron jumped to his feet and wiped the grime from his suit.

"You know this is kidnapping right? It's a crime in this country."

Louis shrugged "last I checked the government had no jurisdiction over the dead."

Ron looked up the driveway and took in the sight of the house before him "hey this is my old crib."

He then frowned sourly when he saw the knowing look on Louis' face. "Man what a dump, I'm sure my parents are sooooo glad I moved them out of this place. Got them a house so modern when you walk in you'll think you've stepped into a Jetson's cartoon."

"Oh so now it's a dump. When you were a kid this was Notre Dame to your Quasimodo. Oh and during the holidays you were prancing around here like a red-nosed reindeer."

"Hey I know the game you're trying to play here. I'm wise to what's going down ok, I'm wise."

"Are you now?"

"Oh yeah I get it. I've seen this movie…."

"Have you read the book by the way?"

Ron shook his head rapidly back and forth "that doesn't matter. What does matter is that I know you've taken me back to see some hallmark moment with my folks, and I'm supposed to get all weepy. Well forget it bro-ha I haven't cried in over a year, and that's a personal record."

"Y'know I heard that Al Capone expressed similar sentiments, but when he saw his mom, Victoria falls."

Ron nodded in response. "I just had a wild idea…."

Louis blew out a smoke ring "you can't bribe me. I'm a ghost I've got no use for money."

"Well I do, so let's get this over with" Ron grunted. Skulking sourly he followed Louis up the porch of his former home.

"Follow me" Louis said as he casually phased through the door into the house. Shrugging to himself Ron walked right into door. He let out a soft whimper when his nose made contact with wood. The sounds of coarse laughter wafted out from behind the door.

"Hilarious!" Ron groaned angrily.

The door swung open and Captain Louis stepped out "That's for my radio."

Rubbing his nose down vigorously Ron stormed inside "keep your voice down dude, if I remember correctly we've got a neighborhood watch."

"Oh, relax, Stoppable. This isn't live it's like something you Tivo-ed, no one can hear us or see us. Just enjoy the show."

Still fuming over his nose, Ron was in the process of scowling at the former captain when the door to the house swung up for the second time. He watched in surprise as a six year old version of himself marched in with his father trailing behind. Snow caking their clothes father and son happily strolled past, completely unaware of Ron and his spirit guide.

**"So put away those petty problems ...and embrace you fellow man!" Six year old Ron crowed as they entered the kitchen**

**There they found Mrs. Stoppable setting steaming mugs of hot chocolate on the kitchen table. "Did you have fun at the Possible's sweetie?"**

**"Well we had the comfy couch, the TV, some cookies, my favorite cartoon snowman, and my best friend" Six year old Ron listed off each item on his finger tips. "So yeah there was a lot of fun going on."**

**Ron leaned against the refrigerator as he watched his father and mother preparing the kitchen table.**

**"Well I hope you're not all funned out" Mrs. Stoppable said.**

**"No way" six year old Ron replied.**

**The family eagerly sat down at the table and six year old Ron began stirring a candy cane into the rich dark chocolate. Mrs. Stoppable had fixed them cheese blintzes and latkes, and they were on a festive decorative platter than had once belonged to her grandmother. Mrs. Stoppable cherished her platter, and as in holidays past she began to tell stories of the recipes her grandmother had shared with her. The second the stories were concluded, six year old Ron to his mother's disapproval, but to his father's mischievous delight, would spin a dreidelacross the table as fast as he could. Sometimes the dreidel would zoom right off the table other times it would knock over a cup or some plastic fruit. For some reason; most likely an inside joke that Mrs. Stoppable was not in on, six year old Ron and his father would always double over with laughter.**

Ron was enchanted by the scene. He found the spinning dreidel, the eight flickering candles, the smell of latkes and the soft music in the background accompanied by eruptions of joyous laughter entirely enticing. And when his mother leaned over, kissed him lightly on the forehead, and said "happy Hanukah my little angel."

Two twin tails of tears cascaded down both sides of his cheeks.

Captain Louis fished a handkerchief out his front pocket and handed it to Ron "Victoria Falls, Ronnie angel"

Ron swiped at his eyes "I was staring too deeply into the menorah."

Louis scoffed and placed it back into his pocket "what do you know, an executive who lies."

Ron sniffed loudly and ran his hands across his face. "Business guy rule number two, you don't lie you offer alternative truths."

"Your parents won't be around forever."

"You make it sound like I don't love my parents" Ron said. "I do, but I've got my own life to live."

The ex captain waved his hand towards the family scene. "Face it ya miss it."

Ron nodded "this is cute, no doubt." He put both hands in the air and separated his palms by a foot. He wiggled his left hand "this is me then" he wiggled his right hand "this is me now."

He placed his face into the gap "and this is close to two decade's worth of growing up and maturity in between."

"Growing up?" Louis said skeptically. "When you're home alone you watch DVD's of cartoons from the 80s in your underwear."

Ron inhaled sharply "sometimes I need to feel nostalgic to get by."

"Mature? You still laugh at dirty limericks you heard in the third grade."

"What are you stalking me?" Ron asked. "The point is I don't need these childish…situations anymore."

"Is that right?" Louis countered.

Ron pointed at the ghost "I'm rich, I'm successful. I don't need this. Take me back to my office."

"Gladly" Louis muttered. A moment later he was holding the front door open. "Right this way Rockefeller."

XXXXXXX

Ron scanned his immediate surroundings. He had apparently stepped out of his old home and into an elevator. The elevator contained him, Captain Louis and another past version of himself standing in the corner with a folder under his arm. He brought his palm to his forehead "oh, it goes on……Where are we now?"

"Where are we? Don't you mean when…."

"Please not that joke again" Ron groaned

Louis opened his arms "what…you don't recognize it. It's your workplace, a couple of years back but it's your workplace."

**The elevator doors slid open and a young man in a fine suit stepped inside. He took one look at the visible Ron and grinned. "Hey Stoppable, I just got my bonus so I'm taking my girl to the Caymans as a Christmas gift, what are you getting your chick?"**

**Fresh out of college Ron sighed "See Jake I'm an intern so I can't really afford to….."**

**"That's a shame" Jake interjected. "Rough economy right, I'm sure you can find something on sale for her."**

**"You know I've been to Caymans on missions with Kim….."**

**"Yeah that's good to know" Jake pulled a cell phone from the back of his pants, flipped it open, pushed a few buttons and held it against his ear.**

**"Ok you don't respect me as an intern. I get that" Fresh out of college Ron said. "But does me helping save world a few times not impress you even just a little?"**

**Jake stared at Fresh out of college Ron for a second or so "oh yeah, you were uh the sidekick right…with Kim Possible?"**

**"Yeah….But I was more like a partner…."**

**"No, no, no" Jake shouted into his phone. "You're supposed to use the money from the new investors to pay the older ones."**

**The doors opened again. "Keep your eye on the prize big guy" Jake told Fresh out of college Ron as the doors closed behind him.**

Ron turned to Captain Louis. "Fun fact, a few years from now…I'm going to be firing that guy and its going to be like biting into a pumpkin spice pixie muffin."

Louis glanced curiously at Ron "how is that a fun fact?"

Ron shrugged "the more you know…"

**Rufus popped his head out of F.O.C Ron's pocket and blew a raspberry at the door. F.O.C Ron petted his good friend "I know I'd rather be at home setting up the decorations as well, but if I can't get a steady gig here it's back to Smarty Mart. I promised Kim and my folks I'd do my best."**

**"K" Rufus sank back into F.O.C Ron's pocket when the doors opened up for the third time.**

**He stepped out of the elevator and walked right into a massive Christmas party. Booze and snacks flowed freely as F.O.C Ron waded through a crowd of partying people. He spied his boss holding court in the middle of the room and quickly made his way towards him.**

**"Hey, Rin!" Lew Hayward cheered when F.O.C Ron appeared beside him.**

**"It's Ron, Mr. H, Ron Stoppable" F.O.C Ron handed him the folder. "I've been working on something."**

**"Oh really?" Hayward took a long sip from a plastic cup. "Well son did you happen to notice a big party going on around here?**

**F.O.C Ron looked around "oh definitely, I just had this idea I wanted to run by you. I've been meaning to bring it up to you all week."**

**Hayward accepted the folder "well I'm getting anxious to get me grove on. So what's this about?"**

**"Coffee" F.O.C Ron blurted out suddenly. "I was thinking about B.N's weakness one night, and was up until my eyes were all bugged out and my drool was seeping into my socks…and you didn't need to know that all that."**

**Hayward shook his head "no I did not Ronald."**

**"Anyway" Ron said quickly. "I thought……I need to stay up, I need coffee…..and it came to me that the only weakness B.N has is that we are kind of low on the coffee variety. You might be thinking "we're low variety on coffee because we're not a coffee shop." You're right about that, but we can be a Coffee shop plus…..Plus Nacos, plus chimmeritos plus side salsa and bendy straws."**

**"Huh" Hayward said as he skimmed through the folder. "Coffee shop plus, that's pretty catchy."**

**F.O.C Ron ran his right hand across the back of his neck "we can introduce the new coffee with Free Coffee Mondays. You'd think some of the folks who drop by for the free coffee will have to be hungry right? So they're probably going to buy something to chew on with the coffee."**

**Hayward glanced up from the folder to F.O.C Ron. "Interesting….Ronald you've been having a hard time with some of the senior members of the staff right?"**

**F.O.C Ron nodded "Uh is that obvious?"**

**"Let me tell why my boy, they're scared of you. They want to bring you down and hold you down. Son withstand it, if you can rise above the competition then you have a bright future waiting for you. You boy, have got potential don't let anything hold you back."**

**"Thank you sir" F.O.C Ron blurted out with a grin from ear to ear.**

"Oh that was awesome" Ron said to Captain Louis. "Y'know what you call that? You call that stepping up. One small step for the Ron-man, one giant step for Ron-kind."

"Hang on Ron-man, we're not done here."

The captain gave Ron a tug on and gestured towards F.O.C Ron who was currently departing the party area. They followed F.O.C Ron to a small corner of the office building, that was right beside the most frequently used bathroom on the floor, and was the farthest area from the water cooler. F.O.C Ron approached his tiny cubicle area and was surprised to find someone in his seat.

**"KP," he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"**

**Kim rolled her eyes "I'm here to see you duh." She rose to her feet and gave him a tender peck on the lips.**

**"Oh yeah, I remember this" Ron announced softly. "Kim was working on a second degree overseas; we didn't get to see each other that much. She totally surprised me by being there."**

**"Well this is me I guess" F.O.C Ron waved his hands over his tiny area, "I know it doesn't look like much….."**

**She put her hand to his lips "no, no don't start with the self deprecation. I get enough of that from your emails. So allow me to communicate this to you with accompanying sign language."**

**As she talked Kim used her fingers to perform various symbols in the air. "I…am…proud…of…you…Ron Stoppable…so…don't…be...so…hard....on…yourself…and I…Love…You."**

**Ron and F.O.C Ron found themselves speechless.**

**"Did that communique come across to you clearly?" she asked.**

**F.O.C Ron nodded.**

**"K." Kim held up a large paper bag before him. "Now I stopped by your mom and she's asked me to deliver these Hanukah teats for you."**

**"Hnk" Rufus scrambled out of F.O.C Ron's pocket and leaped onto the bag.**

**"Hey that's for everyone" Kim scolded as she began to unpack the food.**

**F.O.C Ron leaned against a cubicle wall. "When I get the cash…" he began to mutter. "I'm going to get you the bestest biggest r…"**

**Kim glanced up and he cut himself off.**

**"Hmmm you say something?" She asked.**

**"Um" he squeaked. "I said this is uh the best Chirstmaskuh ever!"**

Captain Louis grabbed Ron again by the back of his collar and pulled him away from the scene. "Well we better get moving we've got years to be and memories to see."

XXXXXX

"What was I thinking moving into this neighborhood?"

Huffing loudly Ron peered over the railing of the fire escape. Below him a police car screeched as it chased after a cab. Garbage bags piled up on the sidewalk and the carcass of nineteen seventy five pinto rested across the street.

"Oh yeah talk about prime Go City real estate."

"You were thinking you wanted to make it out on your own without any one's help. You were thinking it was time to get out of your parent's place."

Loud huffing announced the approach of the Ghost of Christmas past. Inhaling deeply he tossed the remnants of his cigar over the railing. "Man I need to quit, or at least take a two month break."

Ron stared skeptically at the captain "wait aren't you..?"

"Here we are!" Louis shouted. He wiped some snow off a nearby window. "Let's see what's on" he said before peering into the window.

XXXXX

**9-5 Ron lay back on his bed with a heavy sigh "I had to fire somebody today."**

**He was still staring up at the ceiling when Kim's face hovered over his. Her right eyebrow arched into her forehead as she crawled on top of him, she placed both hands on his chest, as legs wrapped around him tight.**

**"Did he do something wrong?"**

**9-5 Ron tugged lightly at her Christmas sweater "I'm not sure. He must have done something I guess."**

"What you failed to mention was that you fired him and then you took his job" Captain Louis told Ron as they watched over the scene.

"It was the holiday season, why upset her?" Ron countered.

**"Why didn't your boss fire this guy?" Kim inquired.**

**9-5 Ron shrugged "he said something about setting me up for the future. Said I needed to be tougher and more outgoing. I'm not sure what he means but this guy might have more plans for me than I do."**

**Kim leaned down and placed her hands on both sides of Ron's cheek. "I'm looking at you face and you've bag under your eyes, and worry lines on your face. If you don't like this job, you know you can always look for a new one."**

**"I hear you loud and clear Kim but forgetting about the piles of paperwork, the guy who steals my lunch every day and the uh cubicle claustrophobia. I think….no I know I'm good at this. And I think I like that I'm good at this. I want to be the best darn entry level jr exec Bueno Nacho has ever seen."**

**Kim smiled down at Ron "my baby takes the morning train. He works from nine till five and then. He takes another home again. To find me waitin' for him."**

**9-5 Ron chuckled to himself as Kim lowered her head and sang into his ear "all day I think of him. Dreamin' of him constantly, I'm crazy mad for him. And he's crazy mad for me."**

**He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto the bed. Lifting the sweater up slightly he began to blow raspberries into her stomach to make her laugh outright.**

**"Hold on, hold on" she said through her laughter. She rushed over to the Christmas tree on the far side of the room and returned with a handful of gifts.**

**"Let's open your Hanukkah gifts. The first one is from me."**

**9-5 Ron tore through the gift wrapping. His eyes went wide when he saw the gift. It was a Limited Edition Snowman Hank DVD signed by the voice actor who played the part of Snowman Hank.**

**"This is ten epic levels of awesomeness" Ron leaned forward to give her a kiss. "I can't wait for Christmas morning, I got you…."**

**"Those beautiful earnings!" Kim blurted out as if she had discovered another eye coming from her boyfriend's forehead. Ron leaned back with surprise.**

**"I peaked" she said she sheepishly. "Sorry."**

**Ron laughed "no problem, it's uh a taste of things to come."**

**Kim handed him another gift. "This one's from Yori and its addressed to both of us."**

**"Cool" Ron unwrapped the gift to discover a large book entitled "The Ninja Art of Love."**

**A crimson streak crept over both their faces. Kim inched closer to her BF while skimmed through the fully illustrated book.**

**"I guess it's the gift that keeps on giving." 9-5 Ron joked. H pointed at a picture in the book "Y'know , KP I think we could pull that off."**

**"As if" she scoffed.**

**"It wouldn't hurt to try" he countered.**

**"My spine tells me different" Kim replied.**

**9-5 Ron turned the page "well I've been in that position before."**

**"With who?" She exclaimed.**

**"With you, remember that one time we got stuck in that air vent in Dementor's lair and somehow I had my knee cap jammed in my ear?"**

**"Oh" Kim was slightly embarrassed over her reaction,**

**"You're adorable when your unreasonable jealous" Ron cooed.**

**Kim snatched a pillow off the bed and smushed it across her boyfriend's face "jerk"**

Pulling away from the window Ron grinned broadly to himself "I almost forgot how much….fun things were."

"Ya forgot all of things Stoppable. We've got one last stop left."

XXXXXX

**Wearing a white collared shirt and large novelty tie Management Ron stood before a band of female models whose pale skin, heavy makeup, dark hair and seductive expression made them resemble something from a eighties album cover. Three of the five women held guitars; the remaining two could be found near a drum set and a keyboard respectively. As music filled the room Management Ron grabbed onto a standing microphone and began to sing.**

**"Your lights are on, but you're not home. Your will is not your own. You crave sweats your teeth grind. Just one more taste and you'll be fine."**

**Management Ron paused for a moment when a woman in an ice cream cone costume that resembled a low cut dress walked past him. The letters BN were emblazoned on her chest.**

**"Now you're going have to face it, you're addicted to fudge!" Management Ron sang. "Might as well face it, you're addicted to fudge. Might as well face it, you're addicted to fudge."**

**Abruptly the music cut off. "Cut! Lunch break" someone shouted.**

"Awww no, not this" Ron groaned as he placed his face in his hands.

"Oh yeah this" Captain Louis sad sadly.

**The band dispersed and Management Ron sighed happily when the director gave him the thumbs up. He walked over to the concession stand where Lew Hayward was waiting with a Cheshire grin on his face.**

**"Very good kid" the mentor declared.**

**Management Ron wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead "Thanks Mr. H, I know the commercial was my idea but I didn't think you'd let me star in it."**

**"Son, I want you to look at this" Hayward snapped his fingers and immediately one of his assistants appeared beside him with a magazine. "This is the latest issue of Smart Money magazine."**

**Management Ron took the magazine and stared down at his face on the cover. "Former sidekick, turned whiz kid. Meet Bueno Nacho's idea machine. Wha…when did this happen? I don't remember posing for this picture." He flipped through the magazine. "Or doing this interview?"**

**"Don't worry about these superficial details all you need to know is that we've got one of the best PR departments in the world." Hayword snapped his fingers again and another assistant handed Ron a comb and a small bottle of expensive hair gel. "And here's your holiday gift."**

**Management Ron stared down at the odd gifts "um thanks."**

**"It's symbolic kid, from now on I'm going to be personally _grooming_ you to be an executive. You'll be my successor, you'll be my prodigy. I'm going to mold you, I'm going to push you, you're going to walk down the path of CEO-dom and at the end of that road will be the seat at the head of multi-billion dollar corporation."**

**Management Ron's jaw dropped down to his chest.**

**Hayward opened his arms wide "I see it kid, I see it as clear as day. I see you as the new face of Bueno Nacho and I see record profits."**

**"Wow" Management Ron managed to choke out.**

**"We'll talk about the future over dinner tonight. Bring your girlfriend….Kim right. Yeah bring her along we'll have a ball.**"

Ron stepped up to one side of his past self and his spirit guide stepped up to the next. "It was the chance of a life time you gotta understand."

"I get it" Louis nodded. "Oh here comes the lady of the hour."

Closing his eyes Ron sighed heavily just as Kim embraced Management Ron.

**"Are you ready to go?" she asked.**

**Management Ron grabbed her by the shoulders "KP the man in charge, the big cheese, El numero uno just invited us to dinner to talk about my future. I'm in KP, I made it!"**

**"That's great but we're having dinner with my fam today. Remember we've been talking about it for the past month."**

**Management Ron shook his head "whoa didn't you hear me. The man in charge, the big cheese, El numero uno, can't make plans a month in advance. We'll eat with your folks next week."**

**Kim chuckled "but it's Christmas Eve, this only comes once a year."**

**"Right Christmas as in the let's not be selfish holiday the "let's not sabotage one's boyfriend's career" time of year."**

Louis took a deep drag of his cigar. "Now there's no welcome look in your eyes when I reach for you."

Ron glowered at the ghost.

**Management Ron glanced back at the set "maybe if you could think a little about my needs and consider how hard I've worked for this."**

**Kim bit her lip "I know you've been under a lot of pressure. But this is getting like your last Bueno Nacho job. When everything went to you head…."**

**"This is so different" Management Ron interrupted. "This is not a high school job this is my future. My dreams……I didn't complain when you decided to go to school overseas when you could have easily gone to school in the States. I didn't say anything even when we didn't see each for weeks at a time. You always get to do what you want to do."**

**Visibly stung Kim stared sadly at her longtime boyfriend "I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt this way. I didn't realize how important it is to you."**

"And now you're starting to criticize little things I do" Louis crooned.

**"That's ok I'm willing to forgive you."**

"It makes me just feel like crying---"

**"Ok then Ron maybe we should separate for a while and you can concentrate on your work…."**

Louis threw his head back and sang "----cause baby, something beautiful is dying! You lost that loving' feeling. Whoa, that loving' feeling. You've lost that loving' feeling…"

Ron reached over and slapped the hat off the former captain's head.

**"We're rolling in five Mr. Stoppable" The director suddenly called out from across the room.**

**Kim sniffed "for a while….just to see…how it goes."**

**Management Ron brought his attention from the director to Kim "that might be a good idea. We could use the time to get our gigs together."**

**"For awhile" Kim repeated this time with a noticeable crack in her voice.**

"For awhile turned into a long while" Ron said sadly. "Things got so much better at work, at one point I thought I didn't need anything holding me back."

**"All right, I'll call you when I can." Management Ron turned on his heels and began to walk away.**

**"I'll tell my fam that you got hung up." Kim called out to him.**

**He glanced over his shoulder and nodded in acknowledgment.**

**"Ron" she whispered to herself. But at that point he was already in front of the camera performing with a giant taco.**

**_Simply irresistible she's so fine, there's no tellin' where the money went. Simply irresistible she's all mine, there's no other way to go._**

**"Merry Christmas" Kim turned away and walked out of the room.**

Louis shook his head. "You let her walk away to do this cheesy commercial?"

Ron both hands down the back of his neck.

"I'm going shoot from the hip here boy. Ronald Stoppable, you don't know who you are, you don't know what you want or what the hell is going on. Yes you've worked hard, but you've forgotten why you worked hard in the first place."

Ron glanced at the ghost with his hands up to his shoulders "hold on their Frogger you're jumping to conclusions. I've made a few mistakes. Sure I gotta deal with that forever. But I know who I am, a rich dude. I know what I want, cash and golden silk pillows, and I definitely know what's going on.

"It was then that Ron realized that he was talking to an empty space. "Err?"

"Psst! Hey, Stoppable! Over here!"

Ron followed Louis's voice to the monitor on the back of one of the cameras that was filming the commercial.

"What's going on?!" He asked when he saw the grinning face of Louis now back behind the wheel of his cab

"Sorry bub, time for me to skedaddle. I left the meter running so I'll send you a bill" Louis laughed loudly as rolled up his windows off.

"Hold on! Taxi!" Ron shouted.

XXXXXXX

"I have seen your nobler aspirations fall off, one by one, until the master passion, greed, engrosses you."

Confused Ron glanced around him. Suddenly and without warning he found himself back on the set of 'Scrooge Live'." He stared forward as the costumed actress continued her lines.

"Farewell, Ebeneezer. May you be happy with the path you have chosen."

"I am happy with what I've chosen" Ron screamed at her. "I couldn't be happier!"

"What are you crazy?" the actor playing Scrooge said.

"Yeah I'm crazy! Crazy like a squirrel!" Ron froze "no wait that didn't sound right. Well I'm still crazy enough to see through all these schemes!"

He began to stroll through the set "Boo-yah I get it now. I'm back in control. And you know what I figured out not even Kim can be that caring and wonderful. Nu-uh…No one can unless they've got something to hide! I don't, I'm the honest one around here!"

The actors and workers in the studio parted like the red sea as Ron marched through rambling incoherently to himself.

"Trick me? No way, not today, cuz I'm back!" He reached into his pocket and fished out the card Kim had given him. "Maybe we'll check things out with the Sunshine Spreaders!"

* * *

A/N So yeah tell me what you think? Feedback is always helpful. MW up next


	3. Present Scrooging

A/N Yeah I know its February XD. Still I might as well keep the story going instead of waiting for next Christmas. I'm not so sure if I have done this adaption as well as I could have. I'm giving myself a C-

Oh and thanks to anyone who nominated me for a fannie. I really wanted to win the K/R award but I'm in the AU cat and I really appreciate that as well.

* * *

"You a cop?"

Ned shifted nervously from one foot to the next. He glanced around the dim dank basement he was standing in. "No…do I look like a cop?" He chuckled nervously.

The massive bear of man/weapons dealer who stood before him leaned in close. He looked Ned over once or twice.

"How'd you find this place?"

"Well um funny story. I was giving blood….for cash….a whole lot of blood. And I kind of passed out in an alleyway. When I woke up, there was this bum standing over me trying to steal my watch. Well, we got to talking and he recommended this place. His name was T-ball and he told me to say 'sup' he said you'd know what that means"

"Why are you here?" The weapons dealer asked.

"I'm drunk…." Ned replied.

"Besides that, why are you here?" The weapons dealer said with a sigh.

"Oh I'm here for uh vengeful purposes. My uh, boss, sort of ruined my life."

Without saying another word the weapons seller walked away from Ned. He returned a moment later with a large crate in his arms. As beads of sweat dripped from Ned's head the weapons dealer fished a hand gun from the box.

Ned shook his head. "Um, I'm looking for something that causes more of a mess."

The weapons dealer reached into the crate and pulled out a shotgun.

Ned considered the weapon. "Do you have anything flashier?"

The weapons dealer ran his right hand under his chin. "Flashier eh? I can see you're a man with a sense of style. Perhaps you'd like to take a look at my uh super villain stock."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snow continued to fall softly from the heavens as Ron trudged through a snow bank that had been piled up on the sidewalk. He figured he was just an hour and a half away from where Kim was volunteering for the holidays.

He was wrong, two hours later he was still wading through snowy streets. This would have agitated him more had he not spent a good portion of the last hour muttering to himself.

"Just for the record, YOU left me. YOU wanted to separate for awhile!"

At that point Ron had begun to gather strange glances from those who passed by on the sidewalk.

"You think it's lonely at the top? It's not really! I have friends" Ron paused to reflect on his statement. "…..Rufus, I still got Rufus he'll always stand by me. And relationships, well I have tons of short term relations all the time. Though most of the girls are usually just after my money and…they never really understand me…."

He stopped to think again.

"But it doesn't matter, because I don't need anybody! Oh OK maybe around my birthday, a-a-and at sunset, and every couple of weekends, I feel the urge to snuggle up against someone and just be held."

Ron opened his eyes and realized that he was standing in the middle of his street with his own arms wrapped around his body. He released his hold on himself and noticed a woman and her poodle staring curiously at him. Ron turned to the woman "It's not my fault. I'm a businessman. A _man of business_….a widow of business! It's my life! I've chosen it!"

The woman shook her head, picked her poodle off the ground and quickly walked away.

His feet beginning to ache Ron looked up towards the heavens. "Well y'know Kim? At least I work some place you can FlND when you're looking for it! There's a big sign that says Bueno Nacho up front!"

The beep of oncoming traffic brought him back down to earth. Ron scrambled onto the sidewalk and he was catching his breath, he realized that he was standing in front of the Sunshine Spreaders volunteer center.

"Oh."

He marched through the doors of the center. "When I want a wife, I'll buy one online. She'll be shipped over night and in first class. She's going to be devoted to me, to my wants and my needs. Not like YOU KP. Hey let's be one hundred percent here. You always took me for granted, ya held me back and you treated me like dirt!"

As he argued with the empty space before him, Ron walked past two female volunteers. They exchanged quick glances.

"I thought we only handled children and the elderly here?" One of them asked.

The second volunteer simply shrugged.

"Oh well, help is help." The first volunteer approached Ron and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey you look cold, why don't you follow me?" She cooed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is that you Johnny?"

Ron blinked rapidly at the old man who was now sitting across from him. A quick assessment of the room revealed to him that it was wall to wall filled with the elderly. He vaguely remembered being shuffled into the room and it was now that the distinct smell of oldness was beginning to reach his nose.

"Flo, Tim, come meet my grandson Johnny!" The elderly man shouted out.

"Er?" Before Ron could protest another old man and an old woman abruptly appeared in the seats beside him.

The old woman pinched his cheeks. "A spitting image of his grandpa, isn't it?"

"It?" Ron muttered.

"He sure is," the second old man declared. "That there is Herman version two."

"Um, I think there's been a mistake," Ron said.

"I can't believe you came all this way just to visit your old pop-pop," Herman said cheerfully.

After taking note of the soft light in the old man's features, Ron simply shrugged. "Sure why not? How's are you doing pop-pop?"

Herman grinned, "hey kiddo, I was wondering if ya could…for my friends here…can you do a couple of lines from my favorite movie?"

Ron sighed heavily. "And what movie would that be pop-pop?"

"You know Star Trek….The Wrath of Khan. You remember that don't you?"

"Actually I do!" Ron sank to his knees_, _shaking his fists. _"__KHAAAAAAAAN__! __KHAAAAAAAAN__!"_

"That's my grandson," Herman crowed. "I always said he could be a fine actor."

It was just about then that Kim entered the room. "Alright guys it's time for our Winter Walk. Your Sunshine Spreader will be with you in a moment to… Ron?"

"Oh God, KP!" Ron rose to his feet and rushed to her side.

She was clearly stunned by his sudden appearance. "What are you doing here?"

He bit his bottom lip. "Hey didn't you say if something happened again I should come by and talk to you."

She nodded. "Yeah, so what happened?"

"Well..." he froze up as his hands vigorously rubbed together. "….I has…have I mean I have been thinking a lot about things…like um the past. Annnnnnndddddddd"

Kim leaned in closer, "and?"

He blushed slightly at her face being in close proximity to his.

"…And I started....thinking, I've made a lot of…..decisions, some good some bad…terrible….so I thought "hey, what would have happened if I had made some different decisions?" You know what I mean?

Kim's right eyebrow arched up into her forehead. "You're talking about regret."

"No…yes," he said quickly. "I regret things."

"What kind of things?"

"Many, many, many things."

"Vague much? Mr. Stoppable?"

"I well…you see what I'm trying to see…say is…"

Kim's demeanor visibly softened while she watched Ron stammer before her. She ran her fingers lightly through her hair. "You know Ron the thing about regret is that it's never too late. You can change."

"KP, I wanna take you some place right now. Right this second, let's go somewhere."

"Well, I guess they can run the Winter Walk without me" she told him.

"Hey let's go to Beuno Nacho….. not just because I practically own the place but because it'll be just like the old days….." Ron declared.

He was in the process of leading Kim towards the door when the two volunteers he had passed by earlier burst into the room.

"Kim, we've got some huge problems! The bus driver just called. The bus broke down on the highway; we might have to cancel the Winter Walk!"

"Oh no," Kim groaned. She glanced down at her watch. "If we don't get a bus soon we'll have to cancel the event. Ron I'll have to take a rain check on Bueno Nacho."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Come on they can handle this. Ladies….gals…senoritas you can handle it, right?"

Kim shook her head "No, I set everything up. I have to fix it."

"THEY can do it!" Ron turned to the two women. "They are professionals. Professionals can do their job without a babysitter right?"

With a dirty glance followed by double huff of indignation the two volunteers turned on their heels and walked off.

"There they go, off to get things done. See in the business world we'd call that taking the bull by the horns."

"I'll be right there," Kim called out to the two women.

"KP, fire these people," Ron whispered to her. "They're obviously not pulling their weight around here; they're not growing the brand."

Kim said with exasperation. "Fire them? They're volunteers. This isn't a corporation; these people are here out of kindness."

"Probably because they can't find anybody to pay them. Supply and demand KP, they have nothing to supply so no one demands, and now they have to give it away for free!"

"Ron, you know it's Christmas Eve."

"Please, I'd bet everything in my wallet that those two are probably like that every day. And there is a lot in my wallet, trust me."

"In just a few hours I'll be free," Kim told him. "After everything is over we can go out…."

Ron took her hands in his. "Kim, forget about these guys and just come _with me?_" he pleaded.

"If you'll just be patient….."

Frustrated Ron made a chopping motion with his hand. "Nope, don't even bother. I'm cutting out."

Kim shook her head sadly. "Ron, don't do this."

"OK here's the deal." Ron brought his hands together and his fingers locked into a pyramid formation. "I feel that that the prospect of our future transactions may no longer be as productive as I had envisioned. We're not synergizing at an appropriate output. I feel it is in the company's….I mean in my best interest if we parted ways."

"What are you talking about?" Kim said incredulously. "Are you?…Are you firing me?"

"Um, I'm leaving," Ron said quickly. "Here's some insider advice Kimala, stop trying to save everyone, and learn to save yourself."

Ron turned away leaving Kim fuming in his wake. "That's a wonderful attitude to have on Christmas Eve Ron Stoppable!."

Ron stopped with one foot out the room. "You know what my response to that is? A Bah…Humbug!"

As he was marching to the exit he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked over to see Herman.

"Hey Johnny, I was thinking of buying Sam a toy just in case he stops by as well."

"Sam?"

"What, have you forgotten your little brother?" Herman slapped Ron in the back and hooted out loud, "I told you all that television will rot your brain."

Ron attempted to slink away, "yeah ok good luck with Sam and the gift."

Herman slipped his arm around Ron's shoulder. "See Johnny, the thing is the good toy stores are on the other side of town. I was wondering if you could spare old pop-pop a few bucks so he can take a cab?"

Ron pulled away from the old man. "Yeah I've never heard that one before. Sorry pop-pop, I blew all my money and dignity on Kim."

He waved goodbye to Herman and stormed out of the building.

Herman waved back at him. "Take care of yourself Johnny-boy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"OK everyone," Brice said as he held a megaphone up to his lips. "This is our last dress rehearsal. So let's do this right folks!"

The lights of the studio dimmed and a spotlight beamed down on the set. The cast quickly took their positions. Under the spotlight Rudolph Farnsworth as Ebenezer Scrooge waddled down a snowy London street. Timothy North's soothing voice wafted in from hidden speakers behind the prop houses.

**"Ebeneezer Scrooge hurried past the ragged boys, who stood shivering in the snow, gnawed and numbed by the hungry cold as bones are gnawed by dogs."**

The children approached Scrooge who then chastised them until they ran off in different directions. The old miser then made a beeline towards a patrolling constable.

"Why do I have to be molested by these sea urchins?"

"Stop!" Brice shouted and immediately the studio lights came on. He ran on to the set "Look, Rudolph buddy, baby, the script says 'street urchins.'"

"That's what I said!" Rudolph declared haughtily. "I know my lines."

Grinning brightly Brice turned towards the staff ."So what did he say gang? Sea or street?"

"Street urchins!" they shouted back unanimously.

"He did! I'm sorry. You're right." Brice laughed.

The entire room then broke out into joyous laughter. Meanwhile Ron simmered in the corner as he looked over Brice's benign interactions with his employees. The warning signals were blaring in his head now. It seemed obvious to everyone but him that Brice was after his job.

"OK, everybody," Brice clapped cheerfully. "That's dinner. One hour! Including walking time!

The cast and the staff slowly departed while Ron braced himself for a confrontation. When he believed himself to be ready he marched stiffly towards Brice.

"Oh, Ronald!" Brice exclaimed when he saw Ron approaching. "Baby, buddy, bubbla how are ya? You all right? We were worried sick"

"Hey Brice, me being the boss means I call the meal breaks around here."

"Ronald, amigo, I'm sorry for stepping on your toes. If it means that much to you, I can call everyone back." Brice placed the megaphone to his lips, "Hey, everybody, hold on! Ron's got something to say to ya!"

He twirled the megaphone around and placed its end on Ron's mouth. "Go ahead Ronald."

"Yeeeeeeeeah, it's time we had a talk, Brice" Ron muttered.

With a wide grin still on his face Brice patted Ron on his shoulder. "I'd love to pal, but Rhinelander asked me out for a drink so I'll take a rain check." Without giving Ron a chance to respond Brice quickly sped away.

After taking some time to set his frustration aside, Ron discovered that he was completely alone. It suddenly felt like he was the only soul for miles. Sighing heavily he began a quiet stroll around the empty set. Moments later the remaining lights of the set flickered on and off.

"Hey!" Ron shouted out loud as he was cast into darkness.

He took a few quick steps forward when the bright spotlight reappeared and the sounds of large bells rang in his ear. He stopped in his tracks when a white haired old woman who was wearing casual resort clothing of a sport shirt and slacks.

"Oh great, like I _haven't_ filled my elderly quota already." Ron approached the old woman and when he was but a few feet in front of her he stopped in his tracks.

Recognition flashed in his face. "Hey, it's you!"

"That's right!" The white haired elderly woman abruptly stepped forward and delivered a swift kick to Ron's family jewels.

"Hello again Ronald. I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present."

Ron gasped as he clutched his private area. "Y'know with the lights and the bells and the appearing from thin air. I had a funny feeling about that."

He dropped to his knees. "Why did you do that?" He moaned as the ghost grinned delightfully.

"See Ronald," she replied with her British accent, " sometimes you have to...SLAP someone in the face to get their attention." With that said she proceeded to slap him right in the cheek.

"K, I'll take a slap over option A any day." Ron drew in a sharp breath. "First the Captain and now you! There must be a pattern here that I'm not seeing."

The Ghost of Christmas Present shrugged. "Well the universe works in mysterious ways."

"Hey, if random unimportant people from my past are going to be selected to be my ghostly guides, I'd like to suggest a few high school seniors that I haven't seen since my freshman year that I wouldn't mind seeing again. For example there was this one girl called Amei—"

"Hush your mouth now dear boy." She grabbed him by the tie and pulled it downwards, which added pressure to his neck. "It's time to begin a journey! Close your eyes..."

"No way," Ron interrupted. "I want to introduce you to something. It's called 'me walking away from this crazy game'."

The old woman grabbed Ron's right ear and twisted it ashard as she could. He cried out in pain.

"Now, now you should respect your elders. Close your eyes" she threatened.

Ron reluctantly did as he was told.

"Now think of snowflakes and moonbeams and whiskers on kittens…."

The old woman cocked her fist back behind herself, leaned back on one foot and winded up a punch in a cartoonish manner. "….Of rainbows, forget-me-nots...of misty meadows and sun-dappled pools. Oh, look! There's Mr. Rabbbit. I wonder where he's hopping off too? Perhaps uptown!"

The old spirit sent a _punch_ crashing into Ron's face. The blow knocked him backwards.

Into the snow,

Quickly he scrambled to his feet and looked in the direction of the ghost standing over him with a wide grin on her face.

"Ow! My jaw!" Ron groaned.

"As the say there are few things more painful than the truth. But on the bright side Ronald your cheeks now have a rosy glow."

Ron pushed his finger in the elderly ghost's face. "Listen you old bag of bones if you TOUCH ME AGAlN, I will rip your dentures out of your mouth and I'll use them to bite you with! OK?!"

Christmas Present chomped down at Ron's finger but he managed to pull it away quickly.

"Oh yeah, how did you know I liked the rough stuff?"

Ron shivered in disgust, "oh, God! That is sick and wrong!"

"OK enough flirting"

"Flirting?" Ron cried incredulously as the ghost dragged him by the arm towards a nearby window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alexander Family Christmas time!"

From the window Ron watched as Monique walked through the door with a half dozen people in tow. Two adults and four children

"Mom, look who I ran into at the airport."

The family members rushed into the living room and crowded around the oldest woman in the room and they all embraced. Meanwhile the Ghost of Christmas Present pulled Ron to another window. From this vantage point they were able to see Monique's son T watching a black and white version of A Christmas Carol on television. He looked up just in time for the rest of his family to mob him with greetings.

"Hey cousin, I got an early Christmas gift for you. Do what you do best." One of T's cousins tossed the boy a Rubik's Cube.

Eventually they returned to their grandmother leaving the young boy behind with the puzzle. He held the puzzle in his hand for a moment and then his fingers began to dance across the three faces of the Cube. In thirty seconds or so the boy had solved the cube one-handed. He tossed the puzzle onto the couch and returned to the movie just in time to hear Tiny Tim announce "God bless us everyone." The young boy nodded his head at the sentiment.

"Holy, did you see that? That is really cool, I've worked on that puzzle for about two months and I couldn't even get one side done,." the cousin announced to the family.

"He's a genius" Ron declared. "But what's wrong with him?"

"Unfortunately he hasn't spoken since that terrible car accident a few years ago. He survived but his father didn't. The accident was blamed on the father so Monique was placed in financial troubles. And T well he just drifted away like Sleeping Beauty."

"I didn't know Monique's husband died!" Ron said

"Since she's been working for you she's been taking a day off every year on the anniversary of his death."

Ron offered her a blank stare

"What about last year when she broke down in your office and started crying?"

"I thought it was, y'know, feminine problems"

The elderly ghost shook her head sadly and placed her hand against Ron's check "Oh, Ronald....My, my, poor Ronald."

Ron looked back towards T. "So what's the deal is he gonna be OK?"

"It's his choice. Only HE can break the spell."

"Dog pile on Auntie Monique!" Ron and The Ghost of Christmas Present watched as the children attempted to smother Monique in a pile of bodies.

"Oh! A lovely family don't you think. They're so happy, but so poor!" The ghost shot Ron a dirty look.

"Tight Wad!"

"OK, so she might need a raise."

"Might!" she pinched him in the arm.

"Probably!"

She flicked him in the ear, "probably?"

"I…well…I can…"

She kicked him in the shin.

"Argggh!"

"Might? Probably? Perhaps?"

"Alright she deserves a raise!" Ron whimpered to himself as he fell down to his left knee and massaged his right.

"There, that wasn't so hard." The ghost cupped Ron's face with both her hands. "I know it hurts so how about we take a nice trip downtown."

Before Ron could react her fist came crashing down on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next thing he knew he was rolling down a flight stairs. Once he hit the bottom a new wave of pain washed over him to go along with the pain in his jaw. He glanced up from the bottom to see Christmas Past floating down the staircase.

"Had a nice trip?"

"Ha, my sides are splitting; along with my ribs, skull and collarbone. That's comedy gold!"

"Well you know what they say young man; laughter is the best medicine."

Ron forced himself to laugh heartly, "tell me the truth, I'm actually in hell right?"

_Joyful and tri-uuuuuuum-phant. Oh come all ye….._

Ron perked up when his ears picked up on someone singing. "That voice, it sounds familiar."

Ron scrambled to his feet. He wobbled through the narrow hallway he was in and found his way into a familiar looking living room.

"_Oh, co-o-me ye to Be-e-ethlehem_!" James Possible sat down before a grand piano as he sang out of tune.

"Dad what are you doing?"

Ron watched as Jim, Tim and Anne Possible carried with them into the room a bowl filled with green punch, glasses and paper plates.

"I'm kicking off our fun, old fashioned family Christmas." James then reconsidered his statement. "Well I'm pre-kicking off our fun, old fashioned family Christmas since Kim is late."

To Ron's surprise his family entered the room as well. Hannah and his mother carried in a bowl of cookies and candy. His father held a bottle of wine.

"What are they doing here?!"

"Losing your memory young man? Don't tell me you don't remember that the Stoppables and Possibles spend Christmas Eve together?"

"Still?" Ron exclaimed. "Yeah when Kim and I were dating it made sense, we always had fun, but how can they still be doing this?"

"So they should stop getting together because of the breakup? Young man, you need to learn that some bonds can be stronger than others."

"But this its….its….awkweird!"

"Awkweird?"

"It's a cross between awkward and weird it puts an emphasis on the strangeness. Such as what is going on here!"

Both families gathered around the piano and began a rendition of Rudolph the red nosed reindeer. However in the middle of the song Hannah discreetly tiptoed out of the room.

"It looks like some cheesy sitcom Christmas special in here," Ron commented. "Why didn't anyone tell me they were still doing this?"

Christmas Present grabbed him by the tie again and pulled him deeper into the room "Would it have even matter my boy? You cut yourself from both families anyway."

Ron glowered at the ghost.

When the song had ended Hannah had returned with an armful of gifts. "Here you go Possible's, I bring gifts to you from everyone's favorite millionaire."

Ron's face crunched in confusion. "Millionaire who is….Oh...I see---Technically after my last bonus I'm a _multimillionaire_ so you can see how I could have gotten confused."

The old spirit rolled her eyes.

Hannah happily handed out the presents to the Possibles. Ron made note of the various sizes of the gift.

"Those do not look like towels."

Jim inspected his large gift with awe. "So what did get your brother Hannah?"

"Well--"

The ghost surprised Ron by placing both her fingers into his ears.

"---I made this picture frame."

"She made it with her own hands!" Mrs. Stoppable said proudly

Eventually Ron broke away from his spiritual guide. "What? What did she get me?" he asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the spirit answered teasingly.

Ron glowered at her for a second time.

Though he didn't know what his gift was, Ron was soon to discover his gifts weren't anything close to bath towels. They were in fact video game systems for the tweebs, a necklace for Mrs. Possible and a brand new fishing rod for Mr. Possible.

"I didn't get them those gifts." Ron acknowledged with his eyes squinting. "Benedict Monique Arnold is dipping into my holiday gift budget!"

Tim held his gift happily under his arm. "He so did not have to do this. Any idea if he'll be able to make it next year Hannah? You always invite him, but he's always busy, I'd like to thank Ron one of these days."

Hannah shrugged. "Well he's trying to be the best businessman he can be. So, even if his Mr. Serious act kinda bugs me a little, I still respect his decisions. And I'll always invite him every year because he's my brother."

Hannah picked a glass off the table. "To big bro I wish he was here."

Following her lead everyone toasted in honor of Ron absence.

Ron sniffed and wiped a finger across his right eye. "OK…..they can keep the gifts. I…uh…it's not…….like I can't afford it…..I'm sure my accountant can make it tax-deductible."

Christmas Present nodded, "I understand, Ronald. I understand."

"Hey does anyone remember this song?" James began to play a few chords on the piano "_It's not the turkey or the stuffing or the gifts around the tree…._"

Though misty eyed Ron's face immediately lit up. "This song.!"

The ghost poked Ron in the chest. "Let's go Ronald."

Both families began to sing. "_So put away those petty problems ...and embrace you fellow man_!"

Instinctively Ron pushed the ghost away. "No way! I love this song."

In return the Ghost stamped her left foot upon Ron's right foot. "Everybody loves this song."

Irritated beyond belief Ron grabbed the elderly Ghost by the hair and tugged at it. "I warned you didn't I and don't think I forgot you owe me a boxed lunch!"

"That's what I'm talking about. Bring it young man!" Christmas Present shouted.

"_So put away those petty problems ...and embrace you fellow man. And join the celebration all across this wonderful land. Have a ringling, tingling, Chris Cringling Christmas. Ring a ling a ling. Ring a ling a ling----"_

The old woman tore away from Ron leaving strands of white hair in his hand. Then swiftly she sent two fingers into his eyes Three Stooges style.

"Ow!" Ron's hands went to his face.

"Well, what's this on the table?"

Ron's squinted to see the ghost hold up something in her hand. "Wait I know, it's a—"

She swung the metallic object at his head.

"---Toaster!"

Was the last word Ron heard before blacking out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe she hit me with a toaster! What am I a cartoon character?!!"

With his suit covered in snow Ron quickly rose to his feet. "Where are you grandma? It's time for round two."

Huffing loudly he scanned his immediate area. The first thing he noticed where trees and the lack of people. This confused him greatly since he had been in the city only minutes before. With the help of the finely paved road peeking from beneath the snow under feet, the water fountain a few feet away, and the nearby sign proclaiming his exact location, Ron quickly deduced that he was at City Park. Shivering, he wrapped his arms around himself before proceeding down the road. After a moment of wading through snow he spotted a bus stop in the distance. Ron rushed towards it and he saw a lone person seated at the bus stop bench.

"Hey bro you got the time?"

He stopped when he was a few feet away from the person whom he recognized immediately. It was Herman the old man he had met at the Sunshine spreaders headquarters just hours ago.

"Herman? Is that you?"

The old man did not the move. The eerie silence, the man's hunched posture and the lack of movement caused Ron's heart to flutter rapidly.

"Herman it's me……Johnny, your grandson, remember?" Ron reluctantly inched closer to the old man. "You remember Khaaaaaaan! Come on dude give me a happy ending here."

When he was close enough he couldn't help but notice Herman's off color skin, the frost on his face and the fact that his chest wasn't moving. Ron looked around. The lack of people in his field of vision meant that he was near his house which was in the yuppie quiet part of the city. There wouldn't be many people around besides joggers. And since it was Christmas Eve there wouldn't even be any joggers. The bus stop sign read G41. Ron sighed the 41 bus stopped running through the park a month ago. Herman apparently didn't know that.

He looked down at the man. "Kim says hey."

Then he chuckled sadly. "I guess I should've given you the cab fare."

He felt a sadness he hadn't felt for a long time. After a moment of silence Ron was suddenly seized with anger. "You idiot! You.....you foolish old man! Why didn't you stay with Kim! She would have taken care of you!" As tears filled his eyes, he continued, with his voice a whisper, "She……she might have saved you."

Ron paused for a moment. "You might be alive! You wouldn't be looking like a smurf I'll tell you that!"

He gave the dead man one last looking before he closed his eyes and turned away. He too a step for ward and ran right into a prop door. Ron stumbled through the door with his arms flailing about as he clutched at the air. Awkwardly he eventually stopped his forward momentum.

"Hey you, get off the set!"

With a "deer in the headlights" look upon his face Ron's eyes darted frantically from left to right in search of the source of the voice.

"Oh, my God. It's Mr. Stoppable!"

Like a wild animal Ron tensed up when Brice and Monique approached.

"We've been looking all over for you Ron," Brice told him.

Still in a confused state Ron backed away from the man. Things didn't really begin to sink in for him until Monique placed a hand on his shoulder. Breathing in deeply he finally became aware that he was back on the Scrooge set.

"He's OK." Brice declared to the rest of the crew who until then had been watching on in stunned silence.

He turned back to Ron. "Ron baby you go up to your office, and supervise things. You can check on the satellite links."

"We've got three minutes Brice." The director suddenly announced.

"I know!" Brice snapped as he led Ron away from the set.

"Wait!" Ron stopped in his tracks. "Everyone this is what we were born for. This is our destiny so………Break a leg, everybody! One for all and all for one….This is our independence day etc etc….."

Brice smiled, "Hear that, folks? This one's for Ron. It's his baby!"

There came a round of sporadic applause.

"Don't lose it on me, bud." Brice whispered to Ron as he directed him towards an elevator. "You know it's been an honor to work for the great Ron Stoppable! But I want Monique to take you upstairs, where things are safer than here. K?"

Ron nodded quietly as he smoothed out his suit and patted down his cowlick.

"You're beautiful, Ron. Got any last tips for me?"

Ron was about to reply when the elevator door opened and he came face to face with a tall hooded figure in a dark robe.

Ron screeched at the top of his lungs.

"Oh, God!" He pushed Monique aside. "Go watch the show he's here for me and me only."

Falling to his knees and with tears welling in his eyes he said, "you think I'm afraid? I know what you came for. I'm ready, bring it on!"

Brice grabbed the hooded figure by the arm, "stop scaring the boss."

When Brice and the hooded figure were gone Ron looked to Monique for answers.

"He's in the show as the Ghost of Christmas Future," she said.

Ron contemplated this. "He's great that guy, he's got People's Choice written all over him. Maybe even an Emmy."

Monique gave her friend a puzzled look. "Ron, are you going to be OK?" she said softly.

Ron stepped into the elevator. "Yeah I'll be fine, go watch the show..."

He leaned against the elevator walls as the doors slid shut.

* * *

* * *

A/N One chap left. So the story will be completed in my next two updates. So it'll likely be done by the end of the month. Read and review of course


	4. Future Perfect

A/N Two stories ended in a row? A records for me. As far as adaptions go compared to So the Fall, this one....falls shot overall. But I liked this chapter, and it was fun writing for it. Guess that's what counts eh? Might not be gold but bronze is better than nothing XD. Very minor revisionist history, I got a good suggestion to change the Miley Cyrus name and its a pretty good one fits the KP I've change it through the fic. It's only been refrenced twice or thrice anyway.

* * *

Brice paced happily back and forth in the control room. The half dozen crewmembers of the audio/visual team waited patiently for his instructions. Their eyes were intently focused on the monitors placed directly before them.

"Five seconds till we go live!" Brice said eagerly.

Backstage Monique and T watched on as Shanna Nevada rehearsed hitting the high note on her rendition of the line "God bless us, every one."

In his office Ron stuffed a handful of nacho flavored popcorn into his mouth before turning his attention to the massive flat screen television in his office.

_Tonight, live on IBC, a Christmas classic, Charles Dickens' immortal "Scrooge," Brought to you by the fine folks of Bueno Nacho incorporated._

He turned away from TV with a sigh. Rufus scampered across the floor and made his way towards Ron. Ron shook his foot in his tiny friend's direction.

"Leave me alone."

He continued to ignore Rufus's attempts to gather his attention until the Mole Rat reluctantly exited the room. Ron's eyes went past his office windows into the night sky where a blood red moon greeted him.

On the set the director signaled to the anxious actors. "Three, two, one..."

Back on the set Timothy North received the green light to start of the main event.

"It was a cold, bleak Christmas Eve. The fog-draped streets of London were deserted..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the first thing that his eyes fell on when he had returned to his office. There, resting comfortably on his desk, adorned in green and red wrapping, lay a Christmas gift. Ron wasn't sure who exactly had left it there. It most likely was Monique. Or Hannah had managed to sneak back into his office. That sort of thing wouldn't have been that difficult for her. Ron sat on his desk and stared at the gift for a moment between picking it up. As the 19th century citizens around Ebenezer Scrooge broke into song in the background Ron dug through the gift wrapping with the fervor of an archeologist. When the last piece of green was gone, he stared down at himself. It was a framed picture of him from ten years ago, with an adolescent Hannah sitting up high on his shoulders. He read the writing scribbled on the lower right hand corner of the picture.

"To big bro, the best big bro a lil sis could ever have, Love Han."

Ron closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "Oh that's not painful at all."

With a swivel of his chair he turned back towards the television. Ron placed the bowl of popcorn onto his lap while Ebenezer conversed with the Ghost of Christmas Past.

"_This is indeed a night for revelation." _Ebenezer crowed_. "Thank you for showing me the true meaning_."

"_Thank me not, Ebenezer, for soon you shall be visited by the final spirit" _The jovial spirit announced._ "The thing that all men fear the most…….The Ghost of Christmas Future_."

Time crawled and Ron munched popcorn, before he knew it Ebenezer was crying at his own grave. Around that time Ron noticed that the room had grown remarkably chilly. He had long since proclaimed to the maintenance crew that the room was to be kept at around seventy five degrees at all times. So such a large dip in temperature wasn't going to avoid his notice.

He had gotten up to check his air conditioner when the door to his office burst open.

"Lucy I'm home! You got some esssplaining to do!"

"What?" Ron's head whipped towards Ned who now stood at the doorway wearing a heavily stained Santa suit. He brandished in his hand what at first glance looked like a metallic nerf gun.

"Remember me?" Ned hiccuped. He was clearly in some stage of intoxication. "The guy you canned the day before Christmas?"

"What are you doing here Ned?"

"Ned is dead. Now there is only the super villain, Ned the Exterminator!"

Ron blinked at his hammered former employee. "That's a terrible villain name. For one thing you've got the Santa suit on. You should have run with the Christmas theme."

"Oh well…then call me **the Heatmiser**."

Ned brandished the nerf gun and fired. Unfortunately for him but fortunately for Ron Ned was not ready for the recoil and it caused him to pull to the left throwing off his aim. A pulsing bulb of heated plasma whizzed past Ron into the wall behind him. The plasma sizzled against the wall before evaporating and leaving a large hole in its wake.

"Ah nuts," Ron muttered as he surveyed the damaged wall. He glanced one more time at Ned before swiftly diving under the table in the middle of room.

Ned stalked his employer like a jungle panther. He cut Ron off before he could scramble the length of the table.

Ned aimed the plasma rifle at Ron's head. "Hey there, I hate to say this but you've made Santa's naughty list."

"Ned, what is this? The villain amateur hour?"

Ned lowered the rifle. "What?"

Ron threw his hands in the air. "Everyone knows the villain gives his victim a ten second head start! It's in the rules."

Ned's right eyebrow spiked upwards. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Ron scoffed. "It's sport, its drama. It adds that human element to super villainy. I'll give you a pass for not having a vengeance rant. You also score points for my own nostalgic reasons, but I can't let this go; you're messing with years of tradition here."

Ned shrugged, and then clenched his left hand. "OK."

At first Ron was stunned that Ned had accepted his suggestion, but then he cursed himself for not asking for more than ten seconds.

Ned began to count while showing one finger at a time. "One Mississippi, two Mississippi…"

Ron darted towards the exit. He got halfway across the room before Ned fired again. It was clear that he hadn't gotten a good handle on the weapon yet as his blast hit a glass cabinet in the corner of the room.

"My Jr. Exec of the Year award was in there!" Ron cried.

Ned fired again and hit a painting on the wall.

"Hey! That was a Monet."

Another shot and plasma smacked into the flat screen television.

"That cost a lot of Monet…….and it was my favorite of them all."

Ned aimed and suddenly a flying pink object landed on his leg. Ned looked down to see Rufus sink his teeth into his shin.

"Yeow!"

"Rufus!" Ron shouted gleefully.

"Hnk Run!" Rufus squeaked loudly as he hung from Ned's Santa belt buckle. Before Ron could say another word Ned swung down and struck Rufus with the butt of the rifle. The small creature rolled across the carpet unconscious.

"No!"

Ron whimpered for his fallen friend before sprinting out the door. He scrambled into the office area and dove behind a cubicle wall.

"Can't we reschedule this game of cat and mouse?" Ron shouted. "I've kind of had a bad day."

"YOU'VE had a bad day! YOU'VE HAD A BAD DAY! Want to hear about, my day! RONNIE!" Ned laughed as he took aim at the wall he guessed Ron was behind. "I got fired! My wife moved back in with her mother and she took out little boy and our poodle," as he took another shot, "with her!" My hard drive fried and I stubbed my big toe!"

Ron bolted away from the wall just as Ned fired. Swiftly he made a beeline for the elevators as Ned searched the rifle for its insta-reload button.

"He sees you when you're sleeping..." Ned sang under his breath as his fingers explored the base of the rifle.

In a blind panic Ron slapped his hand again the call button. "I wish I was lying Ned, but I'm having a worse day than you! Hell of a lot worse! Kick in the groin worst!"

Ned held down the reload button and the rifle made a melodic sound resembling the ping of a microwave. It had successfully reloaded. "He knows if you've been bad or good. So be good for goodness' sake."

With a cheery smile on his face Ned resumed his pursuit. "He's making a list… he's checking it twice… He's gonna find out who's naughty or nice…."

With his hope fading, Ron leaned desperately against the elevator door. Ned approached slowly, taking his time with the cornered executive. As Ned leveled the rifle to his shoulder Ron felt a scream welling up in his chest.

"Santa Claus is coming to town."

Ron let out the scream as the doors slid open causing him to fall backwards into the elevator. He dragged his feet into the elevator just as the doors quickly came to a close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The doors were closed and for now he was safe. Ron's eyes fluttered open and he found himself staring at a man in a black robe. The robed person stood nonchalantly in a corner of the elevator with the hood draped over their neck keeping Ron from getting a good look at the face. Ron stared at the enigma for a moment before something clicked in his head.

"Oh, it's you!"

"It's me." The hooded figure replied.

Ron climbed up to his feet and smoothed out his suit. "Shouldn't you be in the studio?"

"Not with that director. Why'd you hire that guy?"

Ron cleared his throat. "Opinions vary on his directing style."

"He stinks."

Ron glared at the robed individual. "Well consider yourself the uh what do you call it, uh the _only_ variance…y'know you sound familiar, have we met before."

"Steve Barkin," was the reply with a definite tone of terror.

Ron paused. "What?"

"Hey remember this 'Don't be a water weenie, Stoppable! Only fifty more laps. Big breath, let's go' that ring a bell?"

Ron closed his eyes and let a swallowed the lump in his throat. "I don't remember hearing that Mr. B had died."

"Who said he did?"

"Ar, Are you Mr. B?"

The figure shrugged and gave a suggestion with a smile in the voice. "Why don't you check?"

Tentatively Ron reached out and pulled down the hood. Where a face should be was only deep and total darkness. Ron stared into the eternal abyss and it stared back at him. He quickly pulled the hood back up.

"That was…."

"Unique" the hooded thing interjected.

"…..I was going to say mind numbingly terrifying." Ron leaned back into the elevator wall. "You're the ghost?"

"Ghost of Christmas Future at your service Stoppable."

Ron ran his hands across his face. "So why the Barkin voice?"

"Ah…I felt that it would hold more emotional weight if I took the voice of someone attached to your childhood. A voice of authority establishes a strong presence."

Ron nodded. "It totally does, feels like third period freshmen year all over again. That's pretty deep."

"It is, isn't it?"

"I could totally use someone like you in our creative department." Ron crowed.

"Ah, flatterer."

Ron shoved his hands in his pocket and smiled. "You're a little laid back about all this, ghost stuff."

"Meh…I've got tenure. Besides when you don't have any fun it's a job, when you're having fun it's a career knowwhatImean?"

"Totally…" Before Ron could finish his sentence the elevator started to shake violently. The lights flickered on and off as he tried his damndest to keep his balance. When he was sure he was going to hit the ground, the shaking came to a sudden halt. The doors opened, revealing a long white sterile hallway. The straight path down the hallway was a narrow one containing no doors but only a small widow at the very end. Ron glanced at the spirit who simply pointed down the hallway.

"This is your stop Stoppable."

Taking this as a cue of sorts Ron hesitantly inched down the hallways. He had taken only a few steps when he began to hear voices coming from the window.

"We're sorry Miss Alexander, but he's regressed further into his shell. At this point there's only a slim chance he'll ever be a normal boy."

"I'll take care of him; just let me take him home. I know I can reach him."

_Monique? _

Hearing his assistant's voice Ron rushed forward towards the window. Pressing against it he stared down into an office where Monique was conversing with a stranger in a white lab coat. The apparent doctor held the door to the office open and it seemed to Ron that he couldn't wait to get Monique out the door.

"No we feel it's best for him to stay here at Four Winds, so we can continue our testing, and feed him more drugs. It might be the only chance he has."

"But it's Christmas; can't I just bring him home for Christmas?"

The doctor placed an arm on Monique's shoulder and started to guide her out the door. "Sorry Miss Alexander but we can't risk him having another setback. If he gets any worse well…we don't want that."

_Is this a psychiatric ward?_

Shoulders slumped and defeat written all along her face, Monique allowed the doctor to lead her outside. Ron backed away from the window and turned back to the elevator.

"That doctor, he's a complete quack. There's nothing wrong with the kid, heck he's probably a genius, he belongs with his mother!"

Ron marched towards the ghost. "She needs a good lawyer. I've got the best lawyers on speed dial. I'm talking pit bulls on a short legal leash. They'll have the kid out of there and in Disneyland in no time."

He stepped into the elevator and glared at the ghost of Christmas Future. "This is a possible future, right? I can totally fix this, not just with the lawyers. The top kid doctors in the country I can make it happen."

Ron drew in a deep breath. "Don't worry, I'm all over this!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fourth floor: Kitchenware, greeting cards, and women's underwear! Step right up Stoppable."

Ron rolled his eyes at the antics of his spirit guide before stepping out of the elevator. Immediately he found himself back out in an empty street thinly coated in fog. He heard the giggles before he saw them. Glancing over his shoulder he saw a group of three well-dressed women exiting a fancy looking town building across the street. He immediately recognized the woman walking in lead.

"KP?"

He was set to cross the street to cut them off when someone's shout brought him to a halt. His head whipped in the direction of the shout. Just further down the block a man was being held up. He turned towards the women and shouted out for help. None of them moved an inch as the man was accosted. He continued to scream until the mugger snatched the wallet from his pockets and then belted him across the face before rushing into the night.

Ron turned from the sight of the assault and back to the women. "Kim you just…"

"Do you think we should have helped him?" One of the women asked.

Kim scoffed. "Please, I wasted years of my life on pathetic people like him."

She then brushed strands of hair away from her face. "Finally, someone said to me, 'Kimala, stop trying to save everyone, and learn to save yourself.'"

Kim sighed with a heavy smile and looked off into the distance. "Thanks a lot, Ron."

Lowering his head Ron exhaled loudly. "Oh man….I'm sorry, KP."

Unable to bear the scene any longer Ron trudged back to the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If it makes you feel better Stoppable, she's still quite attractive."

Ron had prepared to volley a less than polite reply when the elevator rocked once again, shaking him to his very core. Losing his balance he landed on his backside as the push buttons of the elevator burst forward in a shower of sparks. When Ron was all but sure the entire elevator was going to fall apart it came to a halt and the doors slid open. Groaning out loud Ron climbed to his feet.

"Follow me Stoppable" The ghost muttered.

"Any chance I'm going to walk in on someone curing cancer?" Ron said as he followed the dark figure back into the open air.

Ron quickly scanned his immediate surroundings. "Oh, a cemetery, that's encouraging."

The Ghost of Christmas Future offered no response so Ron allowed his eyes to wander around. Tombstones, graves, dirt...ground-hugging fog, it was a very stereotypical graveyard. He looked over the scene until his eyes fell on a familiar looking person.

"Hannah!"

It was his sister but she was a bit taller and much more mature looking. She was a lovely woman now instead of a cute and adorable teen. Stepping forward he watched as Hannah sniffed and dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. Ron slapped his hands across forehead when he realized she was standing over an open grave.

"Oh, no, dad. He's gone. Well, when I get back I'll spend some more time with him…tell him to lay off the friend chicken."

Ron paused when it dawned on him that he was staring at a single grave. _Maybe it's mom?_

His train of thoughts was derailed when a very elderly Rufus scampered beside his sister, then both his mother and father stepped into his field of vision. They had a rabbi trailing behind them.

"Mom, dad!" Ron gulped loudly as the Rabbi began to pray over the grave. "Who's in there?"

He sprinted to the edge of the open grave and stared down. He could see the wooden casket resting peacefully at the bottom. Tears in her eyes Hannah stepped upped and dropped a rose into the grave. It fluttered down to the coffin.

She wiped tears from her eyes before reaching down a picking up a tearful Rufus.

"Bye bye, big bro" Hannah sighed.

"What…what's going on?" He shot a glance at the Ghost of Christmas Future. "Why are you showing me this? I can't do anything if I'm dead! The dead can't help!"

While Ron pleaded with the ghost, two men abruptly appeared with shovels. Their faces expressionless they quietly began to ceremoniously shovel dirt on the grave.

"What are you doing?! You can't bury the living!"

Ron leaped into the grave and attempted to brush dirt off the coffin. His exertions were to no avail as his hand passed right through the dirt and it continued to pile on.

"Why bother to show me this?!"

Now in a blind panic Ron attempted to claw his way out of the hole. "Mom. Dad, Han, Rufus, help me!"

He reached over the edge towards his family. "Do not let them bury me" he gasped. "Please no!"

The foothold he had against the dirt wall gave way and Ron tumbled backwards into the open grave. His landing was softer the he imagined it would be. The solid impact of hitting a wooden casket was replaced by the soft thud against what felt like stiff pillows. More surprising than his landing however, was the fact that he was lying in total darkness. In one terror stricken moment he realized he was trapped in the coffin.

Thump

A shovel of dirt landing hard on the lid, made him jump. Ron's hands moved to the lid and he frantically began to pound against it. With his feet kicking up at the lid as well, he let out a scream.

"Hannah, don't let them bury me! I'm in here! Oh, God!"

Thump

More dirt. He screamed again. "Don't let them do it! Don't let them do it! I'm in here, I'm alive. No!

Thump

The dirt just kept on falling; he could hear the thuds becoming softer with each new shovelful. He was clawing at the lid, tearing his fingernails against the wooden interior.

"No! I gotta live. I wanna live!" He clenched his fist and thrust at the lid with all his might.

And was surprised to find it hitting air as the elevator doors opened before him. He stumbled bewildered into office hallway. Stunned he took in the sight around him.

"**I'M ALIVE!"**

He drew in a deep breath. "A BOOYAH!"

"Not for long!" Ned aimed the plasma rifle at Ron's head.

"Ned! Is that you!" Ron declared as he batted the barrel of the rifle away from himself. Swiftly grabbing Ned by the shoulders he pushed him against the wall. "Ned, have you noticed?"

"What?" Ned asked anxiously as he tried to train the weapon back on Ron.

"Ned, I'm alive, you're alive, we're alive and it's so sweet." His eyes darted from Ned back to the rifle. "Hey Ned, is that a custom solar powered X3 antimatter infused plasma rifle in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

Ron roared with laughter as he playfully swung Ned by the arm away from the wall to the closed elevator doors. In the process his former employee dropped his weapon to the ground.

"I know it's an oldie but it's still a goodie," Ron said mirthfully.

Unarmed and with obvious fear in his eyes Ned pressed himself against the door. "Please don't hurt me," he whimpered.

"Hurt you?" Ron grabbed Ned by the shoulders once again. "Ned I want to kiss you, you lucky dog."

He leaned forward and planted a long kiss upon Ned's forehead. "I'd do more but my heart belongs to another, and I'm not cheater."

He paused to reflect. "Correction, I'm no longer a cheater."

Bug eyed and sweating profusely, Ned was visibly befuddled. "Wait a minute; I thought I was supposed to be the nutty one here."

"No Ned, I'm not nutty. But I was a jerk, a huge jerk. I was blind but now I see. I can see clearly now the rain is gone, and it's going to be a bright, bright and sunshiny day."

"You're a rambling lunatic!" Ned cried.

Seemingly ignoring Ned, Ron pointed to himself. "I was miles of bad road, but I'm not anymore. I'm a smooth clean paves road, the kind of road that's perfect for a game of stick ball….Do people still play stick ball?"

"Um?"

Ron grabbed Ned by both his arms and started to swing him about in circles. "Here's the deal Nedaroni. I hire you at twice your old salary…."

"Oh!"

"You're now the head of our creative department."

"Gee!" Ned muttered through a massive grin.

"Would you like my office?" Ron asked.

"Not really, I prefer something less modern arty."

"There you go, honest Ned, that's so you! That's why you've got the job." Ron released Ned from the spin and he hit a nearby wall.

"What's the catch?" Ned grunted.

"The catch?" Before Ron could reply a tiny four legged creature bounded into the hallway.

"Rufus!"

'What…?" Ned inquired.

"The catch is you've got to clean up after Rufus, and apologize for hitting him."

"Huh?"

"I'm playing ya dude!" Ron laughed. "Rufus can clean up after himself. He's very neat; he's like a germophobic cat when it comes to that! But you still have to apologize."

Ron pointed in Rufus's direction. "Rufus, buddy, I'm back!"

Puzzled Rufus stared at his friend for a moment or two. Then gradually a smile came to his face and he threw his front paws in the air.

"Hnk Yea!" he squeaked.

"Come on little buddy show me love."

The little rodent sprinted towards his longtime friend, scrambled up his pant leg and continued climbing until he could embrace Ron's right cheek.

"I'm sorry for chasing you out bud, can ya forgive me?"

"Uh-huh."

"Hold on sec, there's a problem here." Ned ran his through his hair and adjusted his glasses. "I was looking for a Ronald Stoppable."

"Why, that's me Ned! But the rocking thing is, it's not me! Not anymore."

The sounds of a ringing bell coming from a television in the office area caused Ron to stiffen up.

"What time is it?"

Ned shrugged and Rufus mimicked the hands of a clock with his arms.

"It's a quarter to! " Ron said joyfully. "We didn't miss it!"

"Miss what? What are you talking about!"

"Christmas! Merry Christmas!"

Ron pushed the call button on the elevator and nudged the flailing Ned inside when the doors opened. Then he snatched the plasma rifle off the ground.

He peeked inside the elevator, "by the way are you alone in there?"

Ned nodded.

On that cue Ron skipped inside. "We're gonna make up heal the wounds of friendship, and then we're going to have fun. Ron, Rufus and Ned together; the three musketeers!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brice stalked up and down the control room with his eyes jumping from one monitor to the next. The show was wrapping up and at this point it had gone off without a hitch. The camera had captured all the discreetly placed product placements. They had hit all the commercial breaks perfectly and the transitions back to the live show were very smooth. Everything had been firing on all cylinders. With a gleam in his eyes Brice watched on the closest monitor as Scrooge popping open his bedroom window.

"_My, what a glorious day. There has never been such a day! Say, there! You, lad! _

The camera cut to a little boy. _"Yes, sir. Do you mean me?"_

"Camera two, zoom in on the kid" Brice declared.

"_Yes, indeed_!" Scrooge continued. "_Buy me a goose. The biggest goose in all of London_!"

Ebenezer threw down a small coin to the young boy on the street. "Camera three, make sure you follow the coin all the way."

Suddenly the unexpected happened. One of the background characters had stepped into the forefront. In stunned silence they watched as the person snatched the coin from the air.

"_Got it! Heads or tails someone call it!_"

It took a moment before recognition dawned on those in the control room.

"That's Ron Stoppable!"

"He's drunk!"

"He's nuts."

A Cheshire cat grin formed on Brice's face. "He's finished!"

The door to control room suddenly burst open striking Brice on the back and sending him sprawling to the floor. Ned entered the room the room brandishing the plasma rifle.

"Game time folks, we're playing Simon sez. And Simon sez don't touch that dial!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

"_Mike, say hello to your folks_."

Mr. Rhinelander had been tossing mini meatballs from his plate into the mouth of one of his four dogs when his wife tapped him on the shoulder.

"Isn't that Ronald Stoppable?"

Rhinelander turned to his wife at the end of the couch he was on and then to the television. There he saw his VP running his hand through a young actor's head.

"_Hi._" The boy waved at the camera completely shattering the forth wall.

"_Thanks, Mike, you're doing a great job_." Ron patted the child actor on the shoulder before sending him off.

"Is he meant to be on?" Rhinelander's wife asked

"_I'm Ron Stoppable and I'm the exec VP of B. N. Bueno Nacho to all you vegans out there_."

"What in the...?" Rhinelander looked on in disbelief.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"_Merry Christmas folks. Hey Ned, how are things up there?"_

"Open his mike." Someone blurted out in the control room.

A nervous audio technician placed a tiny microphone on the tip of Ned's collar. Still armed, Ned looked out of the large window in the room and down on the set. He waved down at Ron.

"Wonderful! But uh I don't think you'll be vice president tomorrow

"_Good point amigo, that may be true, but at least I'm still in charge tonight_."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Tomorrow, I may not be."_

"You can bet your ass on that!" Rhinelander screamed at his television.

"_Friends, Romulans, countrymen. What are you doing watching a depthless, soulless, two hour commercial on Christmas Eve!"_

"They're paying your bonus, you idiot!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

The entire set was cast in confusion. The cameras followed Ron and the actors simply stepped out of his way. For all intents and purposes the show was ultimately ruined. No one knew what would happen next and they could only expect the unexpected.

Ron turned to Rufus who was seated on his shoulder. "Rufus, what sort of Grinch would schedule a completely for profit live show on Christmas Eve?"

"Only you, Mr. Stoppable!" A cameraman shouted.

Ron chuckled and pointed to the man. "A week ago I would have fired that guy and have my lawyers, discover a loophole to somehow void all his unemployment benefits……But he's absolutely right. Only Ron Stoppable, the guy who told someone today to smack a puppy with a phone book to keep it in line. How many of you would try something like that? Hopefully not too many…."

Ron reached into the back of his pocket and pulled out his Christmas gift. "I'm sure all these people have great families. But I have a great lil sis."

He held up the framed picture to the camera.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Look at this gal. Wasn't she cute_?"

"She's still cute." Mrs. Stoppable cooed as she pinched her blushing daughter's cheek.

"Whoa, Ron…he's gone completely bonkers." Jim announced.

"He's whacked." Tim remarked.

"He's Ron, or he's smiling like the old Ron." Anne Possible said with a smile.

"_Holy….Were my hands always this huge!_"

James let out a mirthful chuckle as he turned up the volume of the television. "Your son never ceases to surprise."

Mr. Stoppable shrugged cheerfully. "This is what he does; it's how he's designed."

"_Hannah you were right about everything. I'm an idiot; I should totally be there with you and the folks…including the Possibles_."

Hannah blinked away tears as she placed her head against her mother's shoulders.

"_Oh by the way Mr. Dr. P? That was a stirring rendition of Snowman Hank's closing number, I loved the piano solo and I appreciate the enthusiasm but leave the high notes to the ladies…ok. As a favor to music in general_."

The Possibles and Stoppables exchanged quick and befuddled glances.

"Wait a minute...Ho--." Tim began.

"---Did he know---" Jim continued.

"About that?" The tweebs concluded simultaneously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Control room, how can I help you?" Ned announced as he held a phone up with one hand and the plasma rifle with the other. "Mr. Rhinelander sir, is that you?"

Ned nodded to himself as he listened to the voice on the other side of the line. "What's that? You want to know who put that clod on the air?"

He trained his rifle to Brice who was bound and gagged in the corner of the room with random cables and a Christmas wreath.

"Why Brice Backstabanowski, sir. But he can't talk to you right now. He's tied up."

Brice let out a muffled scream of frustration.

"Uh-huh. Yes, in fact he just said that while he was tired of your over bearing buffoonery and tyrannical ways, he still has never liked a man in quite the way he likes you. He's confused about certain things sir…very confused"

"MmOhmNO" Brice shouted out.

Ned winced and pulled the phone away from his ear by a few inches. "Sir, I know you're angry, but did you just kick a dog?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Guys what's with this dark mood. It's a party. It's Christmas Eve. Let's get amped!" Ron pointed to a staff worker. "Bill, we need champagne for these people. It's on me, and get the good stuff, if the price tag sends a chill up your spine, it's the good stuff."

A brief but uproarious cheer went up from all those currently on the set.

"Alright, nothing livens a place up like booze." Ron turned his attention back to the camera. "You guys can still have fun tonight. Call people you haven't seen in awhile, a college friend…Felix it's been awhile bro…. A former teacher…Mr. B? I know you're kicking out there…. Former adversaries….Shego, Drakken where have you guys been? Heck folks call anyone you've been ignoring, your mother in law, the gasman, your local clergyman."

Ron glanced up at the control room. "Hey! I don't hear any partying in that booth!"

There was an intense high pitched squeal as a plasma round smashed through a window. Moments later Ned's head poked through the destroyed window plane.

"Everything's great up here!" Ned declared. Then his head ducked back into the control room. "I thought I told you guys to party!"

"Wow did you see that" Ron said and he immediately dispelled the fear in the air. "Why wasn't I invited? There's some wild stuff going on up there."

"Guys let's take it up a notch, we need to take this to the next level." He began to move his shoulders and hips about performing some kind of spastic dance. "This is something I invented back in the day, it's called the Christmas boogie, part Hustle, part foxtrot, all funk."

He suddenly stopped and whipped his head to the left. He pointed to one of the Platinum Dancers and then he gestured to the mistletoe right above her head.

Ron smiled at the camera. "Normally by law I would have to kiss this very sexy girl. Yes, mistletoe kisses are not optional; it's a law, a federal one at that."

He sighed. "It's a good law since I'm sure that kiss would be very, very nice. But I guess I should turn myself in, because my lips are reserved for one special lady."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Johnny's on the screen. We just saw him this afternoon!"

"He looks drunk!" An old man shouted.

"What's with the goofy grin on his face?"

"He's happy," Kim said suddenly. A dozen or so elderly heads turned to look at her. She sighed happily "looks like he's got his childlike wonder back."

"He's sabotaging the Scrooge show. I want to see the ending!"

Stepping before the television Kim quieted down the crowd of rambunctious elderly. "Guys relax, Johnn…Ron's not sabotaging anything, I'm sure he's got a reason for interrupting the show."

"_There is a girl..."_

Her eyebrow arched into her forehead and she quickly turned towards the T.V.

"…_.That I wish I were with tonight. It's a girl that I loved a long time ago…..Scratch that a girl that I still love_……_I wonder_ _it's not too late, is it?_"

Kim deftly shook her head and mouthed the words "no" to the television screen.

"_Kim you remember…._"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," There was a collective chuckle from almost everyone in the room including the Sunshine Spreaders staff.

Her cheeks tinged with red Kim turned towards the crowd. "OK guys. We're all adults here, some of us well over the retirement age. I think we can be mature about this."

"_KP, you remember the book The Ninja Art of Love? Our legs were like this_…."

Swiftly Kim quickly covered the television screen with her body. "Ok this is now a private conversation. Everyone leave the room."

"Private? The entire country is watching this thing" said an old woman.

"Get out of the way and turn the volume up….this is kind of hot." Someone shouted from the back of the room.

"…_..They're wrapped around me right, and you are chanting some mythical chant before we begin…..Y'know that move was practically impossible. But anything is possible for a_……"

"Wooooooooooooooooooo!"

Kim reached behind her back and turned off the television. "Oops! The power must have gone out."

There was a loud and simultaneous groan from every person in the room. Beet faced Kim was prepared to guard the television with her very life. The oldest woman in the room got up from her seat and shuffled up to her.

"Honey, why are you still here?"

Kim stared at the woman for a moment or two before the words finally sank in. "You're right, thank you."

Another volunteer tossed Kim her coat. Kim snatched it out of the air, slipped it on and rushed towards the exit.

"Turn it back on, it was just getting good" she heard someone say when she stepped out for the door.

Doing everything but throwing herself in the road Kim made sure to stop the first cab she could spot. She sprinted towards the drivers' window and tapped lightly on it. The window rolled down.

"I know this might sounds crazy but can you get me to NF studios in less than five minutes?" She inquired.

A sea captain's hat popped from beneath the window. And Kim was immediately hit with an air of familiarity.

The driver smiled. "What floor?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Deck the halls with boughs of holly"_

Mrs. Rhinelander watched as Ron began leading the entire staff in singing Christmas carols. She glanced over her shoulders as her husband reentered the room.

"What are the initial reports?"

"_T__is the season to be jolly, Don we now our gay apparel…._."

"Every text I've gotten so far is from people wondering if this is staged or not. Either way, they love it."

"…_Troll the ancient yuletide carol."_

Rhinelander took his place beside his wife before the T.V "The kid's got them all believing. I'm starting to believe a little myself."

"This is a very special moment dear." She latched onto her husband's arm. "And think of it this way, this will be all over the internet for the rest of month, viral marketing at its best." Mrs. Rhinelander said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I feel the magic tonight." Ron sighed. "You know why there's magic?"

"Hnk Christmas!" Rufus squeaked.

"That's right Rufus its Christmas Eve." Ron strolled along the set and the camera followed him along with the entire cast.

Ron glanced at the camera. "Hey I bet you think I'm crazy. I'm not crazy, it's Christmas Eve. It's special…..It's the one night when we all act a little nicer."

He stopped and pointed off screen. "You see this lady there; she's the brains behind the brains."

The camera panned to a surprised Monique. "She's one of my oldest friends and you can't find a better assistant in the entire world. She's saved my butt plenty of times."

"Understatement of the year, _Mr. Stoppable_." Monique quipped.

"Mr. Stoppable's my father, call me Ron… Monique, if it wasn't for KP, I'd kiss you."

"That's a shame; I don't think I'll ever love again."

"Me lame, you forgive?"

Monique smiled. "I suppose I can forgive you this one time. Tis the season of course."

Ron stepped in front of her with his arms open wide. Monique rolled her eyes to the heavens but Ron did not budge from his position. He stood before staring at her with his trademark goofy grin on his face. His fingertips just slightly gesturing a come here and give me one. She halfheartedly began tapping her foot against the ground, but Ron's grin only grew. Eventually with a sigh and shrug she relented, and allowed herself to be drawn into his arms.

"Glad to have you back blondie"

"Monique, tonight I foresee a massive "raise" shaped object waiting for you under the tree." He whispered into her ear.

"See, I foresee unemployment checks in our future."

"Don't matter, wherever I go, you're coming with me. This whiz kid can't do business with out his right hand."

"Great, so I'm destined to be stuck with you." Monique said as she playfully pushed him away.

Ron turned back to the camera. "See folks, we forgive…. We...we smile a little easier. We...we...share a little more. For one night only, we are the people we always hoped we would be. It's the miracle of Christmas. Don't waste that miracle, or you're gonna find yourself buried in troubles. Trust me I know."

"But some need a little miracle push. There are people walking out in the world right now who are cold. And they need help. They need somebody to notice. Greet these people, hand them an old coat; make them a sandwich, preferably flatbread or wheat bread to help cut down on useless carbohydrates. Put some good karma out there and say 'hey I get it now'."

The crowd followed Ron around as if he was a preacher. They hung on his every word as he passionately delivered his message.

"If you put the love out there it can happen, the miracle can happen and not just for the poor and hungry. I say everybody's got to have it."

He pointed to random members of his audience. "You want it, you, you, you?" Abruptly he rushed towards one of the cameras and grabbed it by the side. "Everybody's gotta have this miracle! And guess what….it can happen tonight…….for everyone! If you believe….if you believe in this awesome thing, the miracle will happen……And you know what?"

Ron turned his head away from the camera. "And you know what folks?"

"Hnk, WHAT?" Rufus squeaked back at him.

Ron turned back to the camera. "You'll want it again tomorrow! It's like your first day with cable, playing Zombie Mayhem for the first time, tasting your first naco, and that's not a plug I personally find diving into a naco a spiritual experience. You get yourself a delicious bite of miracle and you'll say to yourself, it can happen every day! You'll crave that feeling! You'll want it every day! It can happen to you! And it's great. It's a good feeling….I used to love it, then I turned cynical, bitter, jerky….I turned into one those guys who said "Christmas is a fraud" but I'm not one of those guys anymore. This is the transformation folks; you're watching how Ron got his Christmas groove back. And I haven't felt this good in a long, long time.

Ron released the camera allowing it to pan backwards. "Feel the magic folks, embrace it……Merry Christmas."

While swiping at his teary eyes with the back of his hands Ron felt something tug on his pants. Blinking back tears he looked down to see Monique's son staring up at him.

"Did I miss something little dude?"

T nodded and gestured for Ron to come closer. Following the little boy's instructions Ron leaned over until they were on equal eye level.

"You forgot to say God bless us, everyone," the boy said with his voice barely above a hushed whisper.

If he had been a cartoon character Ron's jaw would have literally hit the floor. Shocked Ron stared at the little boy before glancing up at Monique who was equally if not more stunned by the latest turn of events. Monique clutched her hands to her chest while tears cascaded down her cheek.

"You're right I did forget, nice, save little dude." Ron put out his fist. "Christmas Booyah?"

The boy looked quizzically at Ron before slamming his own fist into Ron's. "Booyah."

Monique rushed to her son and scooped him up into her arms. As mother and son embraced for the second time today, Ron's eyes caught sight of a familiar flash of red. Turning his head just as Kim's face popped from behind a stationary camera.

Discreetly Ron stepped out of camera view and made his way towards her.

"Fancy meeting you here," he said with hesitation in his voice.

Kim smiled brightly. "I was in the neighborhood. Heard about some goofy blonde ranting about Christmas on TV, I thought I'd drop in and see what the commotion was about."

"Oh," Ron turned back to the crowd. "Well we've got a small party going on. For a favor I can use my influence to get you on the invite list."

"What favor is that?" She inquired.

'Well…hmmm…..forgive?" Ron shrugged nonchalantly.

Crossing her arms over her chest she sighed. "What am I going to do with you Ronald Stoppable?"

"Is that what they call a rhetorical question? Cuuuuuzzz I have a very good answer for that one."

Kim chortled. "I'm sure you do."

"So?" Ron asked.

She took his hand. "You tell me?"

He searched her eyes and found what he was looking for, love and affection. She even gave his hand an extra tender squeeze.

Ron smiled. "No better Christmas present than a second chance."

Pulling Kim along by the hand Ron returned to the front of the camera besides Monique.

"Let me reintroduce you guys….Kim, the whole world. The whole world, Kim. I'm sure you recognize each other, she's saved you guys a few times, I sorta helped."

A cheer went up from the crowd as Kim waved to the camera. As if on cue the festive atmosphere of the room resumed and a random member of the crowd placed a mistletoe laden hat upon Ron's head.

Ron grabbed Kim by the shoulder and pulled her close. "This time they lived happily ever after" _He kissed her_ then. It was long and still and neither of them moved.

In desperate need of air Ron broke the kiss. "I think it's the appropriate time for me to ask everyone to spontaneously break out into song."

"It's not very spontaneous if you ask for it" Kim told him.

"Whatever, it's Christmas!"

"Hnk, Christmas!" Rufus hooted.

Ron went in for another kiss just as Monique began the first lines of a song. Eventually every voice in the room was singing along.

**Think of your fellow man. Lend him a helping hand. Put a little love in your heart!**

When the second kiss broke Kim reached up and wiped a tear from Ron's cheek. "You're tearing up on national TV."

"Wouldn't be the first time" Ron snorted. "At least now they're manly tears of joy."

Suddenly Ron became aware of furtive movements in the rafters. He looked around and saw that no one else had noticed, he glanced up and what he saw brought a smile to his face. There waving down to him, were the three Christmas Ghosts, Lew Hayward, and his honorary grandpa Herman. Lew pointed down at Ron, Ron smiled and put up his hand with his pointer finger an inch from his thumb. Lew nodded before applauding with his dusty rotted hands.

"What are you looking at?" Kim asked.

He turned back to her. "Nothing" he said before diving in for a third kiss.

**You see it's getting late, so please don't hesitate. Put a little love in your hear!**

In their Lavish home Mr. and Mrs. Rhinelander danced before their television.

**And the world...Will be a better place. And the world will be a better place for you…And me. Just wait and see!**

Up in the control room, Ned lead the audio visual crew in a festive Conga line.

**Another day goes by...And still the children cry. Put a little love in your heart!**

**And your world will be a better place. ****And the world will be a better place...****For you and me. So just you wait and see.**

The remaining members of Monique's family danced themselves around the Christmas tree.

**Another day goes by and still the children cry. Put a little love in your hear. Put a little love in your heart. Put a little love in your heart...**

Pulling away from Kim, Ron gestured for the camera to come closer. He stepped forward as it tracked his movements.

"Guys this fic is done, and Christmas was technically five months ago. But hey the spirit lives on! I'm still amped. Let's hear it from all you out there. You know the words to the song, come on! Alright let's hear from the KP fans on the East Coast….Yargh that's no good. Let's try the West Coast…..Lame with a capital L…. Midwest…marshmallow soft Midwest…..The South……Frankly South I don't think you give a damn….International fans how about you guys……I didn't understand one word of that…"

Ron shakes his head in disappointment. "How about just the dudes? Come on……Shhhhh…All right. The real dudes…..K, that was weak…what about the lovely ladies…girl power this time….No, I meant the real ladies. You know who you are!"

Ron point sat the screen. "OK, you! YOU the guy planning on reading and _not_ reviewing!"

"Hey the beta reader is singing. Dude, better stop now, the family is giving you a strange look."

Meanwhile, back at the Stoppable residence, the two families continued their celebration with a round of eggnog and cheers.

Hannah pointed at the television screen. "That's my big bro, the King of Christmas!"

* * *

A/N Got some pretty suggestions from Joe Stoppingham. So much thanks to him. I like this chapter, it felt better to me than the last two chapters. I think I got the end to be more Ron than Bill Murray (at least I hope so) but of course I could be wrong. Gotta tell you, I haven't had trouble with Ron's character in a long time XD This one had some bumpy roads. Still another completed fic. Yay! Read and review folks, I'm own to A.L.L._  
_


End file.
